Things to Never Do with Fuji
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: A bunch of Fuji/Ryoma one-shots revolving around the same topic: When you're dating Fuji Syuusuke, everything can be twisted.
1. Chapter One: Homework

Things to Never Do with Fuji

**Disclaimer: I own PoT not.** (Couldn't resist using that one.)

Chapter One: Homework

There are things that you never do with Fuji. Ryoma found that out after his second date with the sadistic tensai. Since then, he had been on high alert so not to do anything that would give his boyfriend the chance to come up with some evil scheme (unless it involved pulling pranks on the Regulars). With a sigh, he looked over at his boyfriend. Tennis practice was cancelled due to rain so they decided to spend the afternoon together. However, Fuji insisted on getting their homework done before they could do anything else. He rested his head against the wood table. The boredom was killing him.

He finished all of his work a half-hour ago and wanted to do something else, anything else. However, Fuji always had more to do being in his final year of junior high. On some occasions, the tensai would ask him for help on English, making him less bored. However, this time he didn't need help.

"Fuji-sempai," Ryoma muttered. The name earned him no response. "Syuusuke."

"What is it?"

"I'm bored," he said. "I want something to do."

A smirk stretched across Fuji's lips. Ryoma furrowed his brows, wondering what his boyfriend was thinking. The tensai faced him, closing the distance between them.

"Syuusuke, what are you going to do?" he whispered, his voice sounding weaker than he wanted.

The older boy leaned closer toward him. Ryoma could feel the hot breath against his neck. His heart started to pound. Lips came closer. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Ryoma," Fuji whispered seductively.

"Mm?"

"You didn't get problem number three right on your math homework. I suggest checking it again."

~End~


	2. Chapter Two: Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

Lady Monozuki: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!

Chapter Two: Cards

He sighed and prayed for the rain to go away. A hand on his shoulder made him jump a little. He turned his head to see his boyfriend smiling at him. The older boy didn't say anything at first, irritating Ryoma. Interrupting his daydreaming was something that Fuji did too often, and he disliked it.

"What do you want, Syu—" he paused, and then remember that the other Regulars were stranded with them. "Fuji-senpai," he corrected.

"We're going to play cards; do you want to join us?"

He shrugged and then moved away from the window. "Why not? There's nothing else to do in this dump."

They joined the already formed circle. Ryoma noted that their stoic captain opted not to play. Momo dealt them five cards.

"Ryoma, just so you know, we're playing poker with two draw," he informed.

He didn't say anything in reply to the information. Instead, he focused on his cards. Being used to gambling in the States, he knew how to keep a straight face. His three kinds and two queens would make any ordinary person show some hidden habit they had when playing, but he didn't care. His eyes looked at the other people playing. With the exception of Fuji, he could read almost everyone there. Before the game even started, Kaidou and Momo started to yell at each other. He sighed and watched as the other members tried to separate the bickering duo. His boyfriend leaned closer toward him.

"A full house, ne? You're going to get rid of those kings aren't you?" his boyfriend asked in a low voice.

"Why would I do that, baka?"

Fuji kissed him fiercely on the lips before smirking. A slight blush formed on his cheeks

"What did you do that for?" Ryoma shouted.

All the eyes turned to him. He wished that Fuji hadn't stolen his cap earlier. He wanted to hide is embarrassment.

"What happened, Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Hurry up and take your turn; the game's already taking long enough without you."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Taka asked.

"H-hai."

They all proceeded to discard and draw. His turn finally arrived. He could feel cold eyes on his, making him shiver. He didn't want to give up his good hand, but after his outburst....

_Syuusuke will use that to his advantage. Even though we agreed not to let anyone know about us dating, he _will_ hold it over my head._

"Oi Echizen, how many are you discarding?" Momo asked.

He glanced back at Fuji. The smirk on the tensai's lips confirmed everything he already suspected.

"Three, Momo-sempai."

The smirk turned to a frown. He sighed with relief and discarded the kings.

_I'm never playing cards with Syuusuke again._

~End~


	3. Chapter Three: Ice cream

**Disclaimer: I** **do not now** **PoT**

Lady Monozuki: Yay, finally an update. I should be getting back into my normal writing schedule. I want to thank Kuroi for pointing out a (major) mistake in the last chapter. So, this chapter is dedicated Kuroi for that very reason.

_Chapter Three: Ice-Cream_

Ryoma's hand started to twitch. He did not like staying in one place for so long. Part of him wanted to storm off, but he couldn't. The last time he had done so resulted in.... A shudder ran down his spine. Suffice it to say, he would _never_ cancel a date with his boyfriend, Syuusuke, again.

His eyes scanned the park once more for his boyfriend, but with no luck. His patience was starting to grow thin. Plus, he was getting thirsty. However knowing his luck, if he got up to get a drink, Fuji would show up at that time. The end result would end in some form of blackmail. Even though he could blame the whole situation on his boyfriend, the idea didn't sound appealing at the time. After all, Syuusuke could twist everything

He glanced at the clock in the park and growled.

_An hour late, how can he be an hour late? He's the one who called me out here today. _

"Ryoma," he heard. He looked up and saw his boyfriend, out of breath. He raised an eyebrow at Syuusuke's disheveled appearance.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"Sorry, my brother came home for the weekend and my family decided to go out for the morning."

"You could've called," Ryoma muttered.

"I left my phone at home. By the time I realized I had done so, it was too late."

Ryoma sighed. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"I wanted to show you the artwork in this park. Before we go, I think that you should get something cool. I'll buy since I kept you waiting."

He nodded in approval. Fuji went off for a few minutes. Ryoma stood up and stretched. Sitting for so long always made him anxious. A couple of minutes later, his boyfriend returned with a cone of ice-cream. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not going to get one for yourself? After all, you look like you sprinted half a mile."

Syuusuke chuckled. "Three quarters of one, but I'm not keeping track."

Deciding not to complain, he accepted. Ryoma licked the cool substance. At the same time, Fuji also licked the ice-cream. He blinked in surprise when their tongues touched briefly.

"Let's go," Ryoma muttered, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't notice the blush on his face.

Syuusuke grabbed his free hand and started to lead him around the park. He explained the different pieces and their meaning to the local area. Even though he didn't care, he tried to pay attention. Noting the sudden stickiness of his left hand, he decided to lick the melting ice-cream; Fuji did so also. Their tongues touched for a brief moment. His face grew hot.

He tried to ignore the feeling and continued to eat. However, every time he licked the ice-cream, Syuusuke did as well. At first, it was cute, but now it irritated him.

"Syuusuke," he growled.

"Yes, Ryoma?" his boyfriend answered innocently.

"What's the point of buying _one_ ice-cream cone if you want some as well?"

"Saa…I wonder."

They continued wandering through the park. Ryoma licked his cone, waiting for his boyfriend to do the same. When it didn't happen, he glared at Syuusuke. However, he didn't say anything. He continued to finish off the ice-cream. They walked to a more secluded part of the park.

"What did you think of the tour?"

Ryoma smirked. "You made me wait an hour for that?"

"I expected that answer from you. Did you like anything from our date?"

"Hmm," he thought for a moment. "The ice-cream."

"Oh? What made that enjoyable?" Syuusuke asked.

Ryoma blushed when he thought of their tongues touching. He pulled his cap lower to hide his face.

"Never mind," he muttered.

"Come on Ryoma, what made the ice-cream so enjoyable?"

"The kissing," he said quickly.

His boyfriend smirked and kissed him again.

~End~

Omake

"Ryoma, look what I got!" Nanko shouted.

He sighed and headed over to the kitchen. In her hand was some ice-cream. A deep blush spread over his face as he recalled his date earlier. Eating ice-cream would never be the same.


	4. Chapter Four: Websites

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

Lady Monozuki: Thank you Kuroi and strawberrypockygrapefanta for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it.

Chapter Four: Websites

Ryoma scowled thinking about his stupid English assignment. He knew that his teacher did this for the sole intent of revenge. However, in his eyes, his teacher was begging him to be murdered. He turned on one of the computers at the school to get this assignment over with. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could go home and drown his frustrations in a match against his dad. He was looking forward to the match, maybe a bit _too_ much. He opened up an internet browser and typed in two words "Ryoma is".

Yes, his assignment was to type in those two words, pick a few phrases from the same website that closely related to his personality, and write an essay on why he was like that. Yes, the assignment was evil because he was the only one who had to write ten pages.

_The teacher should know by now that I'm fluent in English and that I don't _need_ to do these dumb assignments._

He looked at some of the descriptions for "Ryoma is", so far all he got was "adorable", "loving", "gentle", "peaceful", and every other sickening adjective that did not relate to him in _any_ fashion. Getting ready to give up, one site caught his attention. In contrary to the other adjectives, these ones were better suited for his personality. Words like "cocky", "irritating", and "confident" filled the screen. He clicked on the website.

At once, his voice boomed over the screen, "Mada Mada Dane" echoed throughout the entire library. Pictures of him were plastered all over the place. All the color drained from his face. He looked at the web address; fujisyuusuke~loves~echizenryoma dot com.

He quickly exited the site and ran as far from the library as possible, silently vowing never _ever_ to go in there again. He ran into his boyfriend, who looked terribly amused for no reason.

"You!" he shouted.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Ryoma?"

"You!" he repeated.

Fuji's smiled stretched, causing him to shudder.

"When did you make that site?" he managed.

"Oh, I see you found my dedication to you. Did you like it?"

He twitched. "How could I like it? I was doing my English homework and now I'm scarred for life!"

"My dear, Ryoma, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind," he muttered before walking away.

~End~

Omake: Fuji

"Thank you yet again for letting me see the homework assignments for the first year English class, Eiri-sensei," Fuji said with a larger smile on his face.

"No problem, though you never told me why you wanted them."

"Saa, I wonder."

Omake: Echizen

Two days after handing in his ten-page essay, he received another assignment. This one, however, dealt with his feelings on the previous assignment and he had to write one paragraph summing up his experience. He thought for a moment before writing:

_I think that it was the dumbest assignment of my life, and that a sadistic tensai in our school has nothing better to do than to twist everything. Though, I still don't know how he managed to pull that off considering he isn't even in this class. Nevertheless, I'm scarred for life, I hope you're happy now._

--

Okay, Ryoma didn't really make the website with Fuji, but still. Moral of the story: when you're dating Fuji, everything can be twisted (even if you aren't involved).


	5. Chapter Five: Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

Lady Monozuki: Apologizes for not posting sooner. If you really care to know why I'm late in my updates, check out my profile. If not, read and enjoy the chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate them, they make me smile and encourage me.

_Chapter Five: Silence_

Ryoma sighed. Right now, he wanted to silence his boyfriend. He tied his shoes in preparation for tennis practice; it was no surprise that he was running behind. However, Fuji also stayed behind and began the million-question game. He had heard from one of his sempais that the resident tensai did this to Regulars every so often. They also told him that the best key was to ignore Fuji and remember that the tensai would never go through with any of the questions.

However, he found the advice getting harder to keep in mind. The earlier questions were easy to ignore. For example "What's your favorite color?", like he would have answered that in the first place. However, now they were getting out of hand and he didn't know if he could keep this up for much longer. He started to reach for his tennis racquet when he heard:

"Can I tell everyone that we're dating?"

He bit his tongue and ignored the statement.

"Can I molest you in front of the entire student body?"

A small blush formed on his face, being molested in private was bad enough.

"Can I make you eat wasabi flavored foods for three months?"

He took a sip of his Ponta to try and keep a "No way!" at bay.

"Can I take Karupin away forever?"

_If he touches my cat, he dies. I don't care if he's my boyfriend._

"Do you want to go out on a date with me while wearing a dress?"

He gagged and was about to respond when Tezuka walked into the room.

"Fuji, Echizen, why aren't you out on the courts?"

Ryoma couldn't think of anything to say so he took a sip of his Ponta.

"Sorry Tezuka, I'm afraid I was detaining him by asking him questions. You know, he's a very agreeable person."

At this, he choked on his drink. However, that didn't stop him from shouting.

"What are you talking about, Syuusuke?" he snapped.

Then he realized that he called Fuji by his first name. He was about to say something when Fuji interrupted.

"See, I got him to agree to call me by my first name."

Ryoma wanted to protest, but didn't say anything. Tezuka sighed and headed for the exit.

"If you two don't hurry up, I'll assign you ten extra laps."

"Of course, we'll be out there in a minute."

After Tezuka left the clubroom, Ryoma gave a harsh glare at his boyfriend.

"What are you talking about me being agreeable?"

Fuji chuckled. "You should know, you said "okay" to all of my questions."

"I didn't answer any of your questions!"

"Oh, but you did, Ryoma. I expect you at my house at ten in the morning, I'm sure that you'll be able to find a dress by then."

Ryoma blinked, silently promising to murder whoever told him that Fuji never followed through with his questions.

~End~


	6. Chapter Six: Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

Lady Monozuki: Okay, you all made me seriously happy. I got six reviews and I was elated, to say the least. So, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You are the best!

_Chapter Six: Practice_

He hit the ball against the wall again, aiming for the same spot. The yellow ball landed slightly to the left this time. A scowl formed on his face. No matter how many times he tried to hit that one spot, the control was never there. He caught the ball instead of hitting it again; deciding that two hours of practice would be enough for today. Besides, he needed to rehydrate. He walked over to where he put his tennis bag and replaced the racquet before closing the blue bag. A cool can pressed against his warm cheek. He turned around to see a familiar smiling face.

"You looked thirsty," the person stated.

"Thanks," he muttered before taking the can. He opened it up and took a sip, delighting in the taste. After a couple of seconds, he took another sip. The two of them headed over to two tall trees. They sat down, making themselves comfortable, before starting any conversation.

"Did your control improve any?"

"A little, but my left hand is still better."

"Saa, but practice makes perfect."

"I disagree," he muttered.

A chuckle escaped from the other person. "That's so like you, Ryoma."

"Whatever."

"I'm curious to know what makes you disagree."

He took a sip before sighing. "Practice makes habit. You play every day to make sure that your body remembers the movements. If you practice the wrong way for so long, your muscles will react based off of memory, thus increasing the chance of injury. However, if you practice perfectly, you reinforce good habits."

Another chuckle met his words. He frowned.

"What's so funny, Syuusuke?"

"I didn't expect you to come up with something like that. Where did you learn that from anyway?"

He snorted. "You."

"Saa, so you do learn something when you come over to my house."

_Yeah, I learn one useless fact and end up with five hundred more questions._

"I'm surprised I even learn anything when we're there, especially when I do homework there. Lately, you seem more interested in making out in various places of the house."

"That's because I can't get enough of you."

He frowned. "Yeah right, you see me every day at school, and after as well. Then you schedule dates on weekends, and when I am alone, you find me. I call this stalking."

Silence greeted his words. He took another drink of his Ponta.

"I bought you a drink, didn't I?"

"Is that supposed to be a peace offering?"

"Saa, will you accept it as one?"

He glared at the person sitting next to him. "Yadda."

"I expected that answer from you. I guess you've left me no choice then," his boyfriend said.

"What are you talking about?"

His boyfriend leaned in and kissed him softly. After the shock wore off, he relaxed and returned the kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"You know Ryoma, you've gotten better at kissing, maybe it's all the _perfect_ practice we do."

~End~

--

So, I got asked if I was going to write a chapter on Ryoma/Syuusuke's date (you know, the one with the dress). I decided to leave it up to you guys. So you all can vote with your reviews. I have ideas of what to do if I was to write a chapter, but I want your opinion. So please vote/review. The poll ends whenever I post the next chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven: Therapy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

Lady Monozuki: (Hangs head low) Gomen, minna. I've had a crazy schedule and haven't gotten the chance to write much (and what I did was black-mail worthy material, seriously.). I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm going to reply to them once I find my brain (again). From your votes, I decided to write a one-shot about Fuji and Ryoma's date but I am _not_ going to put it in with this collection. I should have it up in the next day or so (depending on if I get any writing done tomorrow). Anyway, enjoy the chapter, sorry for the late update, and please review!

_This chapter was inspired by a review from Sabaku no Sable._

Chapter Seven: Therapy

He growled and tried to remember how he ended up agreeing to this in the first place. However, his attempt failed yet again when he felt a hand wandering lower than it should in this already awkward setting. He grabbed the wandering hand and gave a threatening glare at its owner, Fuji. His boyfriend continued to smile, keeping his gaze focused on the person sitting in front of the two of them. He also shifted his attention of that person, who just finished taking a second handful of pills.

_Should he be mixing those?_

"Saa, are we going to continue this session?" his boyfriend asked.

_Oh right, now I remember how I got here. Syuusuke black-mailed me into coming here, saying that I would help him prove a point or something like that. Once the quack showed up, he started groping me and making out._

He shuddered at the memory; at least his boyfriend's antics had toned down a little bit. He didn't want to be here any longer. The doctor kept giving him glances that made him uncomfortable. Plus, there was the issue of black-mail. How the hell did he boyfriend manage to take all of those pictures without him noticing? Another shudder, he really didn't want to know.

Using his free hand, he massaged his temples. Now he sympathized with Tezuka-buchou, who was always seemed to be taking aspirin. Right now, he felt like he needed an entire bottle to get through this session. He sighed, once again questioning why he was still together with his boyfriend. Then he remembered. Curse him for liking sadistic and spontaneous men

_Who also have good tennis skills, entrancing blue eyes, silky brown hair, and malfunctioning taste buds. _

Somehow, the wandering hand had broken free from his grip and slide underneath his shorts. He grabbed the hand and pulled it out.

"Syuusuke," he growled. "I thought the whole point of me coming here was to prove him wrong about something."

"It is, he called me a pervert for dating and corrupting the mind of a twelve year old."

He blinked. "And how does groping me help prove that you aren't one?"

"Are you complaining?" his boyfriend asked.

He blushed. "Not really."

"See doctor, what I'm doing here is consensual. So therefore the stuff we're doing elsewhere—"

A loud thump resounded in the room for a few painful seconds. He looked at the empty chair in front of them, confused.

"What on earth did you do him before I came here?"

The smile on Syuusuke's face grew wider. "Nothing really, I'm just as surprised as to why he fainted. I didn't even get the chance to explain myself further."

"If you had explained that to them beforehand, I'm sure that they wouldn't have gotten any wrong ideas."

"Saa, perhaps, but they tend to jump to conclusions."

_I'm sure you worded every sentence to be misinterpreted though._

"Whatever," he said.

"Well, since I'm done with this session, shall we go to the next?"

Ryoma glanced at his boyfriend. "How many therapy sessions do you have?"

"Seven," his boyfriend replied in a casual tone.

"Yadda, I'm going home."

"You can't, remember? You agreed to come along until I was finished with my therapy today."

He scowled, curse his boyfriend for intentionally wording things that could be twisted. His boyfriend leaned down and gave him a light kiss.

_Curse me for liking him_

~End~

Omake:

_Dear Fuji Syuusuke's boyfriend,_

_We're so sorry you have to put up with him. We'll make sure they keep a room ready and available for you at the mental hospital. See you soon,_

_~Traumatized Doctors_


	8. Chapter Eight: Injury

**Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, you would be stuck with stick figures for drawings. So thank Konomi Takeshi for being the owner and creator of it. **

Review reply to Seriously_Disturbed_Kid: I'm unsure as to what I did to cause you to react in such a manner. I am glad you find my fics entertaining. However, I do not appreciate the colorful language you used against me personally. If you plan to attack someone's character, I suggest that you do so _after_ you get to know the person, not just basing it off their work. As to answer your question as to why I don't put Tezu/Fuji in here, it's because this is a series of one-shots for the **Thrill Pair**.

Lady Monozuki: Gomen minna, I thought I would get this out last weekend (teachers always conspire against me, I think they know when I'm planning to update). This chapter gave me troubles because I couldn't get the wording right in some areas, but I tried to work it all out. If it sounds awkward, I apologize. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Anyway, I am grateful to everyone who reviewed and/or has added this to their favorite stories/alerts. Chapter dedicated to: nicki-gurl.

_Chapter Eight: Injury_

Ryoma winced as he stood after the class bell rang. After the pain faded to a mere ache, he started to head for the exit when the pain stopped him yet again. Every step became more burdensome and made him think about skipping practice to get some rest. However, the memory of the last time he did so flashed through his mind. Needless to say, you never miss practice when Fuji decides to unleash his sadistic side on Tezuka-buchou. Actually, never skip out, _ever_. He grimaced with every step as he made his way to the clubroom.

He could tell Tezuka-buchou about what happened, but he probably wouldn't believe him. But then, he doubted that he could play in his top form, without making everything worse. Either way, he was in a lose-lose situation. After he made it to the clubroom, he changed and grabbed his racquet, hoping that they wouldn't be running marathons again. If they did, he would sit out and be forced to drink whatever Inui had managed to come up with. Either way, he would suffer. Yes, he could tell the captain, but explaining everything would be too embarrassing.

With a frown, he stood and headed off to practice. Today would be miserable.

"Saa, someone is in a bad mood," a soft voice said.

He lifted his gaze from the ground to look at the last person he wanted to see right now. He looked around to see if anyone accompanied the person.

"Syuusuke," he muttered.

"Are you still sore from yesterday?"

He shot his boyfriend a death glare. "What do you think? You're responsible for what happened!"

"Hoi? What did Fujiko do?" a hyper voice asked.

Ryoma turned to his right to see Oishi-fukubuchou, Kikumaru, Taka, and Inui there. He groaned and prepared himself for what would happen next. Sure enough, the hyperactive red-head glomped him, knocking him off balance and making him wince.

"Ah, did I hurt you Ochibi?"

He gritted his teeth. "I'm fine, Kikumaru-sempai."

"No you're not. Oishi, we should take him to the nurse's office, nyah!"

"Echizen," Oishi said. "Are you sure you're all right? Are you hurt somewhere? Do you need to rest in the nurse's office?"

He was about to growl a "no" when his other sempai-tachi came to join the group.

"Why aren't you all on the courts yet?" barked a stern voice.

"Tezuka, Ochibi's hurt!" Eiji complained.

The stoic captain turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He wanted to deny the accusation, but the look in Tezuka's eyes made him reconsider. He shot a glare at Fuji, who had a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Telling them wouldn't be anything less than painful, his boyfriend would ensure that.

He sighed. "I pulled a muscle," he muttered in the quietest tone he could.

The Regulars, minus Fuji, blinked.

"Eh? What did you say?" Oishi asked.

"I pulled a muscle," he repeated. He could feel his face flush already. The looks on his sempai-tachi's faces already confirmed that they were thinking of how he managed to obtain the injury.

"Saa, his injury was my fault," Fuji said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Ryoma wanted to leave when he heard his boyfriend say that. For some reason, he could not think of anything to say. Only Fuji could render him this speechless, a problem he intended to remedy.

"How did he get the injury, Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"Yesterday after school, Ryoma and I decided that it would be best if we got more _intimate_ since we are—"

He watched as the look on his sempai-tachi's faces went from passive to mortified. For once, he found his voice.

"Quit making everything sound so dirty, Syuusuke!" he shouted.

"Saa, I wasn't trying," his boyfriend said with an unconvincing smile.

"Liar! You're intentionally wording everything wrong, just like the time in that quack's office! You make our relationship sound a worse than it is! Sheesh, and you wonder why your parents put you in therapy."

That's when he realized that he dug his own grave. He wanted to hide from the glares of the rest of the team and his boyfriend, who had on a smile of self-satisfaction.

"F-Fuji and Ochibi—?" Eiji started.

"Are going out?" Momo finished.

"So that means that he got injured because they…?"

A few loud thumps echoed in the air.

~End~

Fuji's Omake:

"Fuji," Tezuka said.

"Yes?"

"How did Echizen really pull his muscle?"

"Saa, I wonder."

"…ten laps."

Echizen's Omake:

"Ne, Echizen," Momo called.

"What?" he growled.

"H-how did you really pull your muscle?"

"Because _Fuji-sempai_ wanted to play an American game last night. We ended up playing Trash Can, where you try to throw people into the trash can. If they touch the can, they're out. Baka oyaji and _Fuji-sempai_ decided to go different directions at the same time. I ended up in the splits."

"So that means, you and Fuji really did…."

He let out a growl. Why didn't anyone believe him when he told the truth?


	9. Chapter Nine: Board Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

Lady Monozuki: Thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate all of them and I hope I replied to each one (I'm a little bit behind on everything). If I didn't reply, I apologize. Anyway, I didn't do a good job of explaining the trash can game (I don't even know the real title of it) so I'll explain it here:

First of all, you need a group of people to play. You make a circle around a trash can and everyone is forced to hold hands. The idea of the game is to get people out. While circling the can, you try to get other people to touch the trash can by running towards the bin and such. If they touch the trash can, they are out and they leave the circle. You must never let go of each other's hands while doing this (except to let someone out). The last one standing is the winner. That's pretty much the whole idea of the game.

Anyway, I apologize for the late update. If you check out my author's note in my profile you will find out why. Chapter dedication to **nicki-gurl**, thanks for all of the encouragement!

_Chapter Nine: Board Games_

Fuji blinked and looked at the space that he just landed on. He couldn't believe that on his second time going around the board, he managed to land on Boardwalk. Of course, anyone would dream of landing on that space, but not him. That space meant that he would be forced to pay over six thousand grand and he was running short on both cash and spaces to mortgage. His boyfriend sat there with his hand out, ready to collect the money from him. When playing Monopoly, Echizen Ryoma turned into an entirely different person. The game brought out a different side that he had never seen before and he didn't know if he liked the aggressiveness. With a sigh, he went count the money he owed Ryoma.

His usual smiling face faltered when he noticed that he would be two hundred dollars short. Fuji knew that trying to short the man would not work, nor would asking for a break. He tried that once already and got a "You better give me all of my money or else" look.

"Saa, looks I'm short some cash."

"Mortgage one of your properties," Ryoma replied.

"But that will be my last one, what if I land on another one of your properties again?"

"Mada mada dane, Syuusuke."

"You know, you could go easy on me. This _is_ my first time playing."

"Yadda," came the response.

He sighed. Fuji flipped over his last property and took the cash from the bank. He handed Ryoma all of the money he owed. His boyfriend smirked and counted all of the cash before taking his turn.

"Your turn, Syuusuke."

_At least I'll pass Go._

He rolled the dice and moved the number of spaces, only to land on another set of properties his boyfriend owned. Even with the extra two hundred dollars he collected from Go, he would be short.

_I didn't want to use this as an option but it seems like I don't have a choice._

He looked and saw that his boyfriend already had his hand waiting. He smirked.

"Syuusuke," his boyfriend said. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Saa, I wonder."

Without another warning, he jumped on Ryoma and brought him to the ground. Once his boyfriend was successfully pinned, he kissed him fiercely. Yes, when losing in a game, distract your opponent.

~End~


	10. Chapter Ten: Vocabulary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: Finally, an update for you guys. I apologize yet again. After next week, I should start a normal updating schedule. I just have to survive until then. Also, I'm getting ready to introduce two (maybe three) multi-chapter fics! I'm dtill going back and forth on two of them, so that's why I say maybe three. Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing. You're all wonderful, thank you very much!

Chapter Ten: Vocabulary

He flipped through his tennis magazine once again. He was waiting for his boyfriend to finish his homework. Although they called his boyfriend a genius, Fuji took his time to do everything right. Ryoma sighed and shot another glance at his boyfriend, who wrote something down and then paused. Patience would never be one of his strong suits.

"Ne Ryoma," his boyfriend said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I can't recall a definition of an English word. Could you help me?"

"Sure, what's the word?"

"Ridiculous," Fuji stated.

He smirked. "Mada mada, Syuusuke."

"Yes, yes, now what's the definition?"

"Unreasonable, not sensible or acceptable or silly and amusing," he said.

"Right, thanks for the help."

The silence elapsed once more, leaving him to be bored once again. He was just about to open another tennis magazine when his boyfriend spoke again.

"Do you think ridiculous describes me well?"

His first reaction was to tell him no, but then he started to think about it. When Syuusuke had first tried to court him, he went about t the most embarrassing way possible. Even now, he did things that were unacceptable in his eyes. He felt his boyfriend staring at him. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Well, Ryoma?" his boyfriend asked in a low voice.

Before he could answer, soft lips pressed against his. Yes, his boyfriend was ridiculous, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. After all, it was those methods that made him fall in love with Fuji.

~End~


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reading

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! They are much appreciated and great motivators for me. Enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter Eleven: Reading_

Ryoma stifled another yawn as he turned another page. A couple of pages in and nothing had happened in the story. He wanted to put the book down and spend some time with his boyfriend. However, Fuji said that they wouldn't do anything until they finished their homework first. The only thing that stood in his way of being done was an English assignment that required them to read a novel and write a paper on it. The first time he had cracked open the book, he had fallen asleep after reading two paragraphs. He was impressed that he had managed to stay awake for this long.

He sighed and adjusted his position again, hoping that it would keep him awake longer. His eyes focused on the page, but did not take anything in. A small chuckle interrupted his blank stare.

"Having troubles reading, Ryoma?"

He put the book down and glared at his boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"Would you like me to read you the story?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. He remembered things better when people read them aloud. He handed the book over to Fuji.

"If you fall asleep, I get to punish you."

"Che, whatever."

Another chuckle met his words. He closed his eyes as his boyfriend started to read.

"To be quite honest, the two had never found another person to be so perplexing. It was as if their natures were destined clash and bring havoc to those around them, but joy to themselves. Many wondered how two opposite people could stand being together. They always seemed to push each other's buttons in the right fashion so that chaos would ensue. They did not bother to keep their friends out of their fights and yet, they were hopelessly in love. Some might say that a relationship such as theirs was doomed to fail from the start. The chemistry between them was next to none and neither liked to be controlled. Yet, that is how Fuji and Echizen were."

His eyes snapped open at the mention of their names. He growled and stared at his boyfriend, who looked ready to continue.

"Ne, read the story right."

"Ah gomen, my mind was thinking about us," his boyfriend said in a not-so-innocent smile.

"Continue," he said.

Fuji cleared his throat. "The chemistry between them was next to none as neither liked to be controlled. Yet that is how Montimer and Victoria were. They had grown up from different sides of the spectrum. Montimer never needed to work hard at anything he did, always excelling and shadowing those around. Victoria's lifestyle was far more complex as she was expected to exceed in certain areas, which she gladly did. Their lives were dictated by the expectations of those around them, never to be able to experience life as they wanted. So when they fell in love, one could only expect for their parents to be furious. After all, Fuji and Echizen only did what was right in their parent's eyes."

"Syuusuke!" he snapped.

His boyfriend chuckled. "Yes?"

"What did I tell you?"

"You told me to continue."

"Before that," he growled.

His boyfriend's smile got even wider. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do too," he insisted.

Fuji moved from his spot over to where he was sitting. He continued to glare at his boyfriend as he did so. For a few moments, neither of them did anything. Then, his boyfriend brought a hand to caress his cheek. He felt his heart beat faster. He could feel the heat in his face and knew that he was blushing. Syuusuke leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. For a few seconds he froze, but then he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

All too soon, they broke apart. Ryoma took a few deep breathes and shot a glare at Fuji.

"I thought we weren't going to do anything until _after_ we finished our homework."

The smile on his boyfriend's face grew wider. "But Ryoma, I was showing you how the story ended."

~End~

Omake:

He looked at his paper and then glared at his boyfriend.

"Is something the matter, Ryoma? You've been doing that throughout our lunch break."

He shifted his gaze back to the paper, not answering the question.

"Is that the paper you wrote on the book? What grade did you get?"

He didn't answer. A few seconds later, the paper was snatched out of his hands. He opened his mouth to protest, but didn't when he saw a huge grin form on his boyfriend's face.

"Ryoma, I don't see why you're so upset," his boyfriend said while handing it back to him. "You got full marks for what you wrote."

He wasn't upset at his grade. No, he was upset because he never _finished_ the book and had written everything based off of them..._kissing_.

~End omake~

Note: The story that Fuji reads is made-up.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Photography

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! Sorry for not getting this out on time, life loves to work against me and thwart all of my efforts to post chapters on time.

_Chapter Twelve: Photography _

Fuji smiled at the fangirls waiting outside of the tennis courts. He decided that today would be an excellent day to try and make money off of photos of the various club members—minus Ryoma and himself. The two reasons being that he did not want to sell any pictures of _his _boyfriend and vice versa. He chuckled. Ryoma could be very possessive when he wanted to.

He had been training his boyfriend to take pictures because Tezuka had told him that he was forbidden from taking photos of club members. Although the club captain had cited "an epidemic of fainting and severe blood loss around the tennis courts" as a reason, he knew that it irritated the captain.

"Kyaa Fuji-senpai, do you have any more pictures of Tezuka-senpai?" one girl asked.

His smile grew. "Of course, I have a whole collection of Tezuka photos. Do you want ones of him playing tennis or him at home?"

Yes, business was good. A hand gripped his shoulder a little painfully. He turned and kept his smile intact when he saw who it was—Tezuka himself.

"Good morning Tezuka," he greeted.

"Fuji, I think that we need to have a talk about your little _business_."

"Sorry everyone, I'll be back later!"

The two of them headed toward the clubroom. Once inside, he waited Tezuka to lecture him.

"I told you before that you're not allowed to take pictures of the club members and sell them."

"But the pictures I was going to sell them weren't taken by me," Fuji said. Tezuka gave him a disbelieving look. "They were taken by Echizen." The captain twitched, making him grin even more.

"Fuji, a hundred laps."

~End~


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Scowling

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

Lady Monozuki: This idea came to mind after I had a bad day. I shot death glares to pretty much everyone who crossed my path. Heh, it's funny how it turned into this. Anyway, thank you everyone of the reviews and enjoy!

_Chapter Thirteen: Scowling_

He scowled as they approached the courts; he really did not want to go to practice just because he looked like someone had just thoroughly molested him. Which was true, and because the molestation had taken "longer than expected", he was unable to fix his appearance. Ryoma knew that they would be forced to run a good number of laps because of this. However, he could not help but hate the unfairness of the system. After all, Fuji was the one who had decided to wake him up in the morning with such a ridiculous method. A chuckle from his boyfriend made him even angrier.

"What?" he snapped.

"Now, now, Ryoma, you shouldn't scowl so much. Your face might freeze in that position forever."

"Che, wouldn't bother me."

"But if your face did freeze then we won't look good together anymore."

The mental image of his boyfriend smiling and him scowling made a smirk form on his face. He might just scowl for the rest of the day to piss off Fuji. After all, he wanted to take revenge for what happened this morning. The memory alone was enough to make him scowl again. He had not wanted to be woken up in such a fashion. They continued to walk until they were near the clubhouse. All of the sudden, he felt lips press against his own—as if they hadn't been through enough abuse earlier. Instead of pushing away though, he found himself relaxing a little. Damn his boyfriend for being able to make him lose all rationality!

His boyfriend pulled away. "There, now maybe you won't scowl for the rest of the day." Syuusuke leaned in to give him another kiss.

A cough made him jump away from his boyfriend. Apparently, Tezuka had a sixth sense about people running late and was waiting for them near the clubhouse so they would be unable to slip past him. He pulled down his hat to hide the blush on his face. As if Fuji kissing him in public wasn't bad enough, their captain had seen them as well. He really didn't want to be running laps until the start of classes.

"Echizen, twenty laps for being late."

"Hai buchou," he muttered.

"Fuji, a hundred."

~End~


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: Okay, so I wrote this in a really interesting mood and this is the result. Thanks to all who reviewed, they all made me smile. Today is my birthday and because it is, I decided to update all of my stories as my present to you. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review, it would make my day a million times better if you did.

Chapter dedicated to Wisteria-Child.

_Chapter Fourteen: Movies_

Ryoma never admitted any secrets without having people go through a long process. In spite of that, there are some that he would rather die than reveal. He would simply avoid them at all costs. So when Fuji suggested that they go see a movie that he _knew_ would make him cringe, he went along because of his stupid pride. His pride had always gotten him into trouble, but he had always been able to back up whatever he said. No one had believed him when he boasting a good tennis game, but shut them up in record time when he defeated opponents that most would crumble against. And if asked if he was afraid of anything, he would deny that and simply state that he had an aversion, not a fear.

This time though, he was way in over his head and if his current position didn't attest to that, his boyfriend probably would. Right now, he was basically sitting in his boyfriend's lap. He had buried his head in Fuji's chest and was squeezing his boyfriend's hand as tight as he could. That, however, did not block out the sound and his all ready sensitive hearing allowed for him to visualize everything that was happening on the screen. He winced when he heard the sound of someone getting cut open, _again_, and desperately wished for this movie to be over with.

He heard Fuji chuckle slightly and felt fingers run through his hair in a poor attempt to calm him. He wanted to walk out of there, but he knew that Fuji wouldn't leave. Curse Syuusuke for actually _liking_ these movies. His boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He felt breath against his ear.

"Scared, Ryoma?" Fuji asked. He was about to answer when he heard the sound of someone screaming. He tightened his grip, if that was even possible. Another chuckle came from his boyfriend. "I take that as a yes. You know, we could do something else to distract you from what's going on."

Under normal circumstances, he would not have agreed. Fuji's distractions were not known to be _normal_ and usually resulted in him being thoroughly embarrassed. However, he was not in a right state of mind because of the movie playing. He wanted something to distract him from what was happening and right not he didn't care.

"Ryoma, look at me," Fuji whispered. Somehow, he managed to pry his head away from Fuji's chest long enough to look at the tensai. His boyfriend leaned down and kissed him. For once he didn't mind their location and deepened the kiss. Everything faded away while he was making out with his boyfriend. He didn't hear the sounds of the patients dying and screaming in horror on the screen because the anesthetic had worn out. Nor of the doctors using god-knows what on them to try and save their lives. He was lost in the kisses that Syuusuke gave him and he was fine with that.

~End~

Omake:

"Inui, I have to thank you for suggesting that movie for me and Ryoma," Fuji said.

"No problem, I would have never imagined that Echizen would have reacted like that," Inui said while writing in is notebook.

"Did you collect some interesting data in the theatre?"

"Yes, I also didn't expect Echizen to be such an aggressive kisser."

Fuji's eyes flashed open. "Saa, I suppose." Without any warning, he grabbed the offensive notebook and proceeded to burn it. Only he was supposed to know _that_ information about Ryoma.

~End~


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Snowboarding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: I apologize for not having this posted on time. I could not find the time to write over the weekend or some of the days leading up to it. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Words cannot express how much I am grateful. Please enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter Fifteen: Snowboarding_

Right now, he wanted to kill someone. Ryoma had always known that Seigaku was weird in the things they competed in. Actually, this would be considered "normal" if they were just having a contest without Inui's latest juice as punishment. Right now, they were at the top of a snowy mountain, all prepared in their snow gear. Sadly, the clothes weren't helping much against the bitter wind and he did not like the cold. He glared at the person who had even come up with this suggestion, Syuusuke, and attempted to glare a hole into his head. There we several times that he _had_ to question the sanity of his boyfriend. Right now would be one of those times, but if he brought up the issue, he would just get a reminder of how insane his boyfriend really was.

He was currently waiting to see how many people would turn out for this event and so far, he was not liking the outcome. Quite honestly, he did not know _why_ Fuji had to announce it to the entire mountain that Seigaku was having a competition and that the prize would be a kiss from _him._ Those who didn't win though, had no idea of what was in store for them. Inui had created a juice that was so foul that it melted all snow within a three foot radius of where it was poured. Of course, since he was the prize, he couldn't participate. While this meant that he was safe from Inui's juice, it meant that he had to deal with rabid fangirls and other such creatures, trying to bid for a kiss from him.

"Ryoma, you're supposed to be at the bottom of the mountain so that you make sure the winner actually gets the kiss when they cross the finish line," his boyfriend said in a smooth voice.

He stared his boyfriend and wondered how long it would take to murder someone by snowboard. Fuji seemed unaware of his intentions because he continued to smile and even grabbed his hand so that he could "help him down the mountain".

"You know," Ryoma said after finding his voice. "I'm surprised that you're the one who is allowing anyone to kiss me."

He noticed that Fuji's smile got impossibly wider and a shiver ran down his spine. Whatever his boyfriend was planning on doing to the rest of the participants, he was sure that it would not be pleasant.

"Saa, maybe I enjoy the competition for you."

Ryoma scoffed. "The last person who tried to "compete with you" ended up going to therapy because of a little _talk_ that you had with them."

His boyfriend chuckled. "Well, it wasn't my fault they took everything I said the wrong way."

_You no doubt worded it that way intentionally._

They had already been through this conversation a thousand times. Fuji always loved the word ambiguous and practiced it as though it was a religion. If he had a dollar for every time someone misinterpreted what his boyfriend said, he would never have to work again.

They made their way down the mountain without much problems. His boyfriend gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading toward the top. He scowled. Waiting was never his thing, he wanted to get this torture over with because it was cold and the idea of kissing someone else was not appealing. He had to wonder why on earth his boyfriend would even agree to such a thing. Everyone knew that Fuji was an insanely possessive person and did _not_ like to share. He heard the sound of a gun shooting in the air and knew that the snowboarding contest must have begun. At the end of this, he might have to kill someone to make him feel better.

While contemplating the numerous possibilities, he felt someone grab him and pull him behind a nearby tree. He started to scream and protest when he saw the person. Fuji stood in front of him and kissed him on the mouth with a fierceness that he had never experienced before. Several questions were running through his mind, but they were starting to fade with the kiss. After a long time, they broke apart. He was panting slightly.

"How did you get down here before everyone else?" he asked. The gun had only gone off less than a minute ago, the run was a pretty long one too so no one should've been down there for at least four minutes.

"Saa, I wonder."

His boyfriend kissed him again. He returned the kiss eagerly. He supposed that he should look at the bright side; he wasn't kissing a random stranger.

~End~

Omake:

"Are you ever going to tell me how you managed to get down the slope before anyone else?" Ryoma asked after their long make-out session, with _mild_ groping on Fuji's part. His boyfriend smiled and gave him another kiss. He growled. "That's not an answer."

"I never plan contests with rewards that I don't plan to claim," his boyfriend said. "Besides, anyone can win too if they never went back up the mountain."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even participate?" he shouted.

His boyfriend leaned in again, causing his heart to beat faster. Damn Fuji for making him like this!

"Are you complaining?"

"Betsuni," he replied. He got a kiss in reward for that.

~End~


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Principal's Office

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. I've struggled a lot as to whether or not to continue with writing any of my current stories. I'm still debating. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please enjoy!

_Chapter Sixteen: Principal's Office_

Ryoma sighed. He had always slept through English class and it had never been a problem before. Of course, he had never slept through an exam before. Maybe that is why he found himself sitting, waiting to see the principal for his rudeness and ultimate disruption of the class. He felt that part of the incident was not his fault, his teacher was the one who had decided to yell at him from across the room, therefore distracting everyone else from their tests. He had finished his test early and therefore decided to take a small, nap afterward. He knew that he wouldn't have been allowed to leave after the test so it was the perfect chance. Wrong, the teacher thought him to be lazy just because he had managed to finish early and thought that the time could be well spent doing more "studious activities".

He supposed he should have just agreed and never argued with the teacher that he was coming up with different ways to beat various tennis opponents. Apparently tennis did not fall under the category of "studious" and was not accepted as an excuse, if this visit spoke for anything. Needless to say, he was _not_ happy about being there and thought that it was undeserved since he was at the top of his class in English and had finished early. Of course, academics were always important here, but he still expected some leniency. He was expecting too much, so he guessed. His impressive scores in all of his classes did not seem to be enough and never mind his tennis skills. Yes, he was asking for them to overlook his sleeping during an exam day just _once_. He heard the door open to the office and noted a familiar face, one that was part of the cause in all of this mess.

"Syuusuke," he growled. His boyfriend chuckled. He did not know why such a vicious greeting would make Fuji laugh. Of course, he was dating a sadist. He really shouldn't try to understand, but still did. It was a curse in that sense, because he could never figure out the true motives of his boyfriend.

"Ryoma!" his boyfriend said a little too enthusiastically for his taste. "Why are you doing in the office?"

"I should ask you the same question," he snapped. "I got caught sleeping during English class."

His boyfriend frowned a little. "You've done that before. Oh wait, could this have anything to do with your exam today?"

Now he really wanted to yell at Syuusuke. His boyfriend had _known_ about the exam and had even came over there to help him "study". Really, he should know that by studying, his boyfriend meant making-out in various parts of the house and groping, mostly on Fuji's part. He also knew that inviting Syuusuke to spend the night was a sure-way to ensure that they would not get any sleep. After watching a gory movie, courtesy of Fuji, they went off to bed. The only problem was, his parents insisted that they sleep in the same bed. Placing a sadist next to him was not a good idea, _ever_. He scowled. Now that he thought about it, this was all Fuji's fault. He wouldn't have been nearly as tired if…. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"You never told me why you were sent here," Ryoma snapped. He knew that his overly perceptive boyfriend would have seen the blush.

"Saa," his boyfriend said. He glared at his boyfriend, who seemed to be enjoying this. "I got caught sleeping during an exam too."

"Fuji, Echizen, get inside!" the principal barked. He stood and walked inside the room, very conscious of the fact that Fuji was not too far behind him. The door slammed shut and he sat in one of the chairs. "Now, you were both sent here because of sleeping during exams. I want to impress upon you of how important these exams are because they will help you in the future when you wish to go to a better school. You should know that there are several people out there who are trying to compete for the best scholarships to go to prestigious schools in the various…"

Ryoma wanted to bash his skull in. He had heard this lecture from his teacher earlier and did not need for this hack to repeat it. Who cared about school at this point? They were in _junior high_. Seriously, grades did not matter all that much until high school. Plus, both he and Syuusuke got some of the best scores in their class. Really, there was no need for them to hear this lecture.

"Now, I suggest that you place more focus and attention into your studies and don't spend as much time doing other activities."

"Oh, but you don't understand," his boyfriend said. Ryoma opened his mouth to try and cut off his boyfriend, but it was too late. "Ryoma and I _were _studying, that's why we were up so late."

"What were you studying?" the principal asked, curious. "You both are in different grades so there should not be any course work that is similar."

"I was conducting research for my science project and Ryoma was practicing his alphabet."

Ryoma didn't know which to do first, die from embarrassment or kill Fuji for even saying such things. His voice had long since died.

"What is your project about?"

"The various responses that a human have to intimacy," Fuji said in a nonchalant manner. "What I found out is that Ryoma is a very responsive and _vocal_ test subject."

~End~

Omake:

"What the hell was that?" he shouted after tennis practice. He found that he could not speak after what had happened earlier until that moment. His boyfriend let out a laugh.

"My, what a delayed reaction," his boyfriend teased. "You can't really complain. The principal basically gave us permission to sleep during class whenever we want."

~End~


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: So, next week I am going camping and I'm totally stressed out because I'm planning the entire thing, ugh. I wasn't sure if I would get any of my chapters out before then, but I thought that two weeks with no update was cruel. So here you all are. You might have noticed that I split up my my updates. That's because I don't plan on updating my other two stories until Sunday. Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate them very much! Enjoy!

_Chapter Seventeen: Shopping_

Ryoma stared at the object before him. He did not _dare_ to consider what his boyfriend was now suggesting he try on as clothing. There was no way in hell he would ever put that monstrosity on his body. As if people didn't have enough trouble seeing him as a guy. He growled and shook his head. This was all his mother's fault. She had insisted that Fuji go with them while shopping. What's worse, it that she encouraged his boyfriend to pick the most disgusting objects and try them on. He detested shopping already and was now starting to loathe the experience all the more thanks to his boyfriend.

Fuji seemed to think it fun to pull out the most horrid items and suggest to try them on. His boyfriend, of course, seemed to find his reaction terribly amusing and therefore kept doing it. He didn't care though. He just wanted to get this nightmare shopping trip over with so that he could go back home and die of embarrassment in his room, provided he did not do so at the next time Fuji found something "perfect for his figure". He blanched as the wording Syuusuke had used earlier when pulling out a frilly _dress_ that was _pink_. He tried to move away from his cackling boyfriend, but his mom caught him.

_I will never be able to live this day down and when oyaji finds out…_

He stopped himself there. The idea of relentless teasing did not appeal to him. He knew that trying to beg for their silence would do him no good. He was, after all, with his sadistic boyfriend. However, he knew that somehow, his oyaji would find out and the thought…the thought was not pleasant at all. He stared at Fuji, debating his chances of coming out of this trip without blackmail material. There was no way.

"Syuusuke, kaa-san" he said. "You're not going to tell oyaji about this, are you?"

He looked at the two of them. He noticed that Fuji looked one-step away from bursting into a fit of laughter and his mom seemed a little bit surprised. However, their expressions changed in an instance. He regretted even bringing the topic up. Of course, he figured that Fuji had already planned on doing something of the sort.

"Saa, I wonder."

Really, he should have expected such a vague reply from his boyfriend. His mother looked at him for a moment. He did not miss the big smile on her face.

"I suppose we could forget about this incident if you promise to do one thing."

He sighed. He was going to regret asking, but he had to decide whether a lifetime of teasing would be nothing in comparison to their idea of a punishment.

"What is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"You have to try on one of the dresses that Fuji chooses for you."

He bit back a curse. His mother was taking lessons from Syuusuke on how to be the most evil person on the planet! She had to, there was no way before that she would think of that before he started going out with Fuji! He looked between his boyfriend and his mother. There was an evil grin on Fuji's face and he really did not want to think of what his boyfriend had in store for him. He couldn't decide what was worse, trying on the dress or dealing with his baka oyaji.

"No pictures," he said. If he could avoid getting pictures of him in another dress, then he would agree.

"Fine, no pictures," his mother said.

"Good, then I'll try on the stupid dress."

Fuji looked absolutely delighted at this. Even if there was a no-picture policy, it was still up to his boyfriend to pick an outfit.

_Knowing Syuusuke, he is going to pick the most ridiculous outfit there is._

"Ryoma!" his boyfriend said in a sickening happy voice. "I found your outfit!"

He groaned. Ryoma looked at the outfit. The dress was green with silver specks, forming the pattern of a dragon on the side. There were no frills, but he noticed that it was short. He doubted that it would go past his knees and it looked tight.

"Yadda!" he said. There was no way he would put on a tight mini dress. He would rather have the frills because that way you couldn't make out much.

His boyfriend smirked. "Well, then I suppose I shall just have to give a detailed account to your father about this shopping trip."

He didn't know what to do first, kill himself or his boyfriend. He snatched the dress and headed toward the dressing room. He was about to close the door when he noticed that his boyfriend had followed him.

"I'm not coming out," he snarled.

"I know, that's why I'm going with you in there. I want to forever imprint the sight of you in a tight green dress in my mind."

He shuddered. "Whatever," he said. Ryoma closed the door behind them and locked it. He started to undress, knowing that his boyfriend was staring at him. He quickly put on the dress and twisted around, it was tight and itchy. He could almost swear that the cloth was burning his skin. He stared at his boyfriend, who seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.

_Sadist._

"You look sexy, Ryo-chan."

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"But you're wearing a dress," his boyfriend teased. He was about to counter with the reminder that this was all in exchange for their silence when Fuji kissed him. His retort and the fact that he was in a dress was forgotten as he deepened.

~End~

Omake:

His mom glared at him and he tried to avoid her gaze. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks and figured that this had turned out to be just as embarrassing.

"Well, how did the dress look on him?" he mother asked.

"I decided that green is not the best color on Ryoma," Fuji announced. "Red is."

~End~


	18. Chapter Eighteen: In the Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: I apologize so much for not having this up sooner. I feel terrible, but I had to put writing on hold for personal issues. *sigh* After all of that drama, I wrote this and this turned out to be way different than my other one-shots. However, I still like it. It shows a different side to Fuji and Ryoma's relationship. Thank you everyone for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!

_Chapter Eighteen: In the Rain_

Ryoma sighed. This was not how he had imagined him spending the afternoon. He sipped on his drink and looked around the room. The Regulars had all gone over to Fuji's house because of the cancellation of tennis practice. This was the number one reason why he hated the rain, it ruined his ability to escape from his house. Not that he did not mind living at his house all of the time, just whenever he minded, which was quite often. His boyfriend had been kind enough to invite him over, which both Momo and Kikumaru had overheard and invited themselves.

Then Kikumaru invited Oishi, who invited Taka, and Momo invited Kaidoh, who happened to be near Inui at the time and therefore came to gather data. Tezuka was thrown into the mix because he had to "ask Fuji about some of the homework". Of course, everyone knew that the words actually translated to "someone has to be the rational one to keep an eye on the Regulars". For some reason, his boyfriend had found Tezuka's excuse to be quite silly and proceeded to tease him since they had left school and ended up here.

Normally, he would not have minded. However, he was not in the mood for being ignored and right now, his boyfriend was ignoring him in favor of teasing buchou. He had been looking forward to spending time with his boyfriend since they had not spent time with each other for a week due to his family's sudden vacation that even he did not know about until he woke up in an airplane. Really, his parents believed that the only way to separate him from his boyfriend was to kidnap him. Even though he stubbornly refused to admit it, they were right. However, since his return, they had not been able to spend time with each other and was starting to grow irritated over that fact.

Part of him wanted to yell at them to get out of the house, but knew that would only result in teasing and them staying for as long as he did. Of course, some might already have that intention. His teammates had a meticulous way of preventing two people from spending time with each other. He could just imagine the excuses they would make should he try to kick them all out and it was not pleasant to think about. No, he would rather drink a glass of Inui's juice than try and kick them out, and that was saying something. Then again, being unconscious for their stay would not be so bad and hopefully then Fuji would pay attention to him.

He shook his head. Really, he had to stop thinking like this. Ryoma sipped on his sixth Ponta since arriving. This day was turning out to be more chaotic than not. First the rain ruined his chances to spend time with Syuusuke and now the Regulars. He was cursed, so it seemed and being stuck in a room filled with people that he would rather murder at this point was not helping. He stared at the Regulars, Momo and Kaidoh were fighting with Kikumaru cheering them on and Oishi trying to stop it. Taka had somehow managed to get a hold of a racquet, probably courtesy of his sadistic boyfriend, and was now screaming about how great something was.

Inui, of course, was observing all of this and taking notes. His boyfriend was still teasing Tezuka and had, by slight tinge of pink buchou's cheeks had turned, brought up some other blackmail material. He sighed and looked at the time. If he left now, he could still make the bus to make it home. He finished his drink before standing and grabbing his bag. There was no point on him staying over since it looked as though the Regulars would not stop their antics until someone kicked them out of the house. He headed out the front door; no one would notice his departure since they were all wrapped up in their own little world.

Ryoma gave one last glance at his boyfriend before closing the door behind him. Water droplets landed on his body. He frowned. It was raining heavier than he thought. This was not going to be pleasant to walk in, but he didn't want to go back in there where he was ignored. He headed toward the bus stop, which was half a mile away. If he had known that the weather was this bad, he would have waited until it was a closer time before heading over. He sighed.

_Oh well, at least I'll be away from them._

He continued to walk away from Fuji's house. He barely heard the sound of someone calling his name above the rain. He spun around to see Fuji running toward him. He scowled and then started to walk away. Why would his boyfriend care _now_ if he was leaving? He figured that his boyfriend would have tried earlier to talk to him.

"Ryoma!" Syuusuke shouted. He felt a hand grab his wrist. He tried to continue walking, but his boyfriend had a strong grip.

"Let go!" he shouted.

"No, we haven't even spent any time together."

"Who's fault is that?" he asked. "You're the one who has ignored me ever since I returned from our vacation!"

He could feel the grip loosen on his arm and took that chance to pull away. He was bitter and the rain was not helping his mood either. He wanted to get away from the house because he knew that he would say something irrational if they continued to talk.

"Ryoma, I'm sorry," Syuusuke said. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"You should know," Ryoma spat. "You should know that I would be in such a mood."

He took in a deep breath and marched away. He hated the rain because it left him trapped. He couldn't go out to play tennis and he would normally spend time with his boyfriend, but was ignored. Maybe he was being ridiculous for acting that way, but he had not seen his boyfriend for a week! He once again felt a hand on his arm. He tried to pull away but with no success. He turned to face Syuusuke, but before he could speak, his boyfriend kissed him. He could feel his body to relax slightly as the kiss continued on. The coldness of the rain faded away and his anger melted for the time being. Their make-out session continued for an hour, that's when Fuji's mom found them standing in the rain, kissing. She tried to get them inside, but to no avail.

"I missed you while you were gone," Syuusuke whispered. "Next time your parents kidnap you, let me deal with them."

He smirked. Suddenly, he did not mind the rain so much.

~End~

Omake:

He sneezed for the millionth time that day. After spending two hours in the rain, he and Syuusuke had both caught a cold.

"Sorry," he said with a stuffed nose. He knew that it must have sounded funny.

"That's all right," his boyfriend said in the same stuffed tone that he imagined himself having. "We're both in the same situation right?"

"I suppose," Ryoma said. "You know, I had thought I liked the rain because of you. But I changed my mind, I hate the rain."

"I guess I'll just have to kiss you for longer next time."

"So we can end up in the hospital instead of confined in our bedrooms?"

"Well, we could see if we could share a room in the hospital," Fuji said.

~End~


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Humiliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. Everything in my life is just terrible at the moment. I finally found my inspiration in writing again. Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Chapter dedicated to xTANgled: for the hundredth review!

_Chapter Nineteen: Humiliation_

Echizen thought that because he was dating Fuji Syuusuke that he knew all forms of embarrassment. It was a safe assumption considering the fact he had been humiliated far more times while with the sadist than without. Not to mention in ways that he had never thought of before. This was all due his boyfriend's sadistic side. Still, even after months of dating, he could not get used to being humiliated, especially when it was played out in front of a crowd.

"Saa, Ryoma," he heard.

"Go away," he mumbled. He did not want to deal with Syuusuke at this moment. After all, it was because of _him_ that Ryoma had to wear this stupid outfit.

"Aww, are you still mad at me?"

He turned to give a death glare at his boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"It wasn't just my fault," Syuusuke said. "The rest of the Regulars picked you to play this part as well."

"Do you see me talking to them?" he snapped.

"Saa, I suppose that's true. However, I would like to point out that you're talking to me and I was the one who nominated you for the part. Does this mean that you've forgiven me?"

"Yadda."

"When do you think you'll forgive me?"

"The day that you aren't a sadist," he retorted.

"That day is a long way off for me," Syuusuke muttered. "However, I do have another option."

"Don't you dare!"

He knew what the tensai wanted and he was not going to let Syuusuke kiss him. He wanted to hold a grudge. After all, it was his boyfriend's fault that he was in a _dress_, as if he didn't have enough problems trying to convince everyone that he was male.

"But Ryoma, the curtain rises in a couple of minutes and you're supposed to pretend you're in love with me throughout the play. No one will believe you if you're scowling all the time."

"Don't come near me."

"But we're supposed to enter together. I have to be near you."

"Stay away from me until it's time for the scene to begin. I want to get this humiliation over with."

"You think wearing a dress is humiliating?"

Ryoma wanted to smack his forehead. His boyfriend really could not have been that ignorant to his constant battle of trying to prove his masculinity.

"I think you look sexy in this dress."

"You're the one who designed it."

"That much is true. I have good tastes, ne?"

He ignored the last comment. After all, there was no point on trying to have a conversation with someone who thought you looked sexy in a dress.

"I don't know why you're worried about trying to prove your masculinity to others. After all, _I_ know that you're a guy."

"Yeah, because you molested me in the janitor's closet!" he snapped.

Fuji chuckled. "You know Ryoma; you don't have to be embarrassed about the dress anymore. I think you've stunned the audience with your revelation about what we do in the janitor's closet."

He turned his face slightly and realized that the curtain was up. The audience gaped at him. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks quickly.

"Shit," he muttered.

"That's not a very lady-like thing to say, Ryoma," Fuji said.

~End~


	20. Chapter Twenty: Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter Twenty: Capture the Flag_

Ryoma growled. He rarely regretted anything in his life. However, in the short span that he had been dating Fuji Syuusuke, he had come to regret several things. There were far too many instances that he would rather not bring up and he always thought that it could not get any worse. However, he was always wrong. It was amazing how many situations could turn out so wrong. It was frustrating because he liked to be on top and eventually win. It was one of those off-days where the Seigaku Regulars decided to go out and "bond" as a team. However, he failed to see how this was making them closer as a team in comparison to tearing them apart.

The game that they were playing was _Capture the Flag_. A game he should have never introduced to Fuji. However, he was naive and thought that the tensai would never convince Tezuka-buchou and worst of all, Inui that this game would be a good idea. Oh, how wrong he was. So far, the game was tied with one person from each team in jail and an intense staring contest going on between Momoshiro and Kaidoh going on at the front of the line. They were separated, which was probably for the best. However, that did not mean he was spared the same mercy. He was "randomly" placed on the same team as Fuji.

Everyone had fought hard not to be on the same team as his sadistic boyfriend because everyone knew that Fuji liked the punishment. Which turned out to be Inui's Special Black Penal-Tea version too ungodly to count, something especially made for this game (and no doubt at the request of Syuusuke). It was because of his boyfriend and his malfunctioning taste buds that he was in jail. It wasn't his fault that someone had "accidently" pushed him over to enemy lines and therefore getting himself tagged (more like tackled, but that was a detail that he would rather like to forget).

He was stuck in the stupid circle, waiting for someone to come get him. It was irritating because he couldn't do anything to help his team. He noticed that there were even fewer people on the field. Oishi was missing and so was his boyfriend. His eyes scanned the area and he noticed that the fuku-buchou was sitting in his team's jail, but that did not account for Syuusuke. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw that the tensai was sneaking up to save him and grab the flag. Everyone had been concentrated on preventing Momoshiro and Kaidoh from killing each other that they had let the tensai slip through the lines.

He felt his boyfriend touch his hand.

"You're free now."

"Che, it was your fault in the first place."

Fuji chuckled softly. "I know."

"Why did you come to rescue me? I thought you wanted to try the stupid drink."

"I wanted to save my damsel in distress even more."

"Liar," he snapped.

"Shh, they'll hear us. Now, let's go. You can have the flag, but don't let them know you have it."

"I know, I'm the one who taught you the game."

Another chuckle met his reply. They walked quietly over to the flag and picked it up before walking back toward the other side. He wondered why on earth Fuji had "randomly" placed the two rivals on opposite teams when they would serve better on one team. After all, they were very competitive and all of them would have a hard time keeping up with them if they were having another one of their constants.

"Saa, my plan is working better than I expected."

"I knew it, you put them on the opposite teams on purpose!" he snapped.

"Hoi? Where'd Ochibi go?" he heard Eiji shout.

"Looks as though we're going to have to make a run for it, you better get the flag to the other side."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

He started running faster, knowing that the rest of the opposing team would be right behind him. He noticed that Fuji was following him as well. He shuddered and could feel the Syuusuke's blue eyes looking at his back.

"Hoi hoi! Ochibi and Fujiko are over here!"

He glanced behind him for a moment and saw that Kikumaru was coming up behind them and Kaidoh had finally broken away from his shouting match with Momoshiro.

"No good, Syuusuke, they're going to catch us before we can make it to the other side."

"Leave that to me, Ryoma-chan."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Who had to rescue you?"

He decided not to say anything in response to that. He frowned and noticed that there was less and less chance of them getting away from the remaining opponents.

"Ne Syuusuke," he shouted. "If we lose, I won't kiss you for a month."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, you better figure out a way to win. Good luck!"

He heard a chuckle from behind him and heard someone scream in the background. It didn't matter what Syuusuke had used, they won the game.

~End~

_Omake:_

"Ne, Syuusuke," he said.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"How did you manage to get Kikumaru-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai to stop chasing me?"

"Saa, I wonder."

"Tell me!"

"I threatened to kill them if they hurt my precious Ryoma-chan."

~End~


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Chores

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: Thank you everyone for your reviews! They made me smile and laugh! Happy New Year's!

_Chapter Twenty-One: Chores_

Ryoma glanced at the list of chores that still needed to be completed before he could spend time with his boyfriend. He cursed his parents for giving him responsibilities before leaving. They had known that Syuusuke was coming over and that they were planning on having a study session for school. They thought he was lying. Well, his oyaji thought he was lying and had proceeded to voice out loud several activities that he would probably be doing with his boyfriend instead.

He was not quite sure what was worse. The fact that his father had said all of those things, in explicit detail that made him want to slit his wrists or the fact that his father _knew_ about it. In either case, he ended up getting a mountain of chores so that he would not have a lot of time to spend with Syuusuke while they were away.

_If I fail my classes, it's their fault._

Even though he knew there were a hundred other things that would come before that as a reason for failing, he wanted someone else to take the blame. He looked at his boyfriend, who was reading a book, looking quite content. He sighed.

"How much more do you have to do?" his boyfriend asked.

"Seven more items," he replied.

"This is quite unusual for you to have chores to do. I thought that your mother and cousin took care of most of them."

"They usually do. However, my baka oyaji thought that if we had too much time while they were gone that we would…"

He blushed. All of the words were coming back to his mind, whether he wanted them to or not. Damn his father for putting those thoughts in his mind, now Syuusuke was going to wonder what he was thinking and he did _not_ want to explain. Ryoma turned his attention to the dishes.

"Interesting," he heard his boyfriend muttered. "Your father is smart."

He turned to look at his boyfriend, who had an amused look on his face. He thought that perhaps he had misheard Fuji. No, there was no way that Syuusuke would think the same way as his father, right? He returned to the dishes that he was washing, trying to ignore the chuckling coming from the direction of his boyfriend.

"However, there's one thing that your father forgot to foresee," he heard his boyfriend whisper in his ear. He shivered. When had Fuji gotten behind him? He mentally cursed their tennis training.

"W-What's that?" he asked.

"He forgot to foresee that I might interrupt your chores."

"Syuusuke," he tried to say in a firm voice, which failed him. "Let me finish my chores and then you can make out with me."

"Mmm, don't feel like it."

He blinked. Usually if he gave his consent, Syuusuke would go back to what he was doing without fail. Then he remembered exactly what type of person his boyfriend was. Syuusuke was only doing this to show that even chores would not prevent him from getting what he wanted.

_Why am I the one who gets caught in the middle?_

Syuusuke turned him around and kissed him passionately. Ah well, he might as well enjoy this while it lasted.

~End~

_Omake:_

"Seishounen! We're home!"

He growled. "Shut up, you're being too loud."

"Oh? Why are you on the couch with your shirt off, Ryoma? Don't you know that you'll catch a cold?"

He blushed. Damn Syuusuke for turning his chores into a game of "run like hell from your boyfriend or else he'll molest you!".

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hmm, you didn't finish all of them. Even with all those chores we gave you, you two still found time to do something naughty? I'm going to tell Rinko-kaa-san!"

"I'm not like you!" He threw the nearest pillow at his baka oyaji. It did nothing to faze the former tennis player. He was going to kill his father and quite possibly Syuusuke.

~End~


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Car Trips

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Car Trips_

He always loathed road trips. In fact, he doubted there was a single _sane_ person who liked them; and if a sane person had to put up with his baka oyaji, they would go insane. He, thankfully, was mostly immune to his father's antics. However, that did not hold the same for his boyfriend, who was currently trying to get him in the most compromising positions their seatbelts would allow and cause his oyaji to tease them relentlessly. It was a constant cycle that made him wish that they had not decided to go on vacation and invite Syuusuke along.

Of course, his boyfriend had seemingly invited himself along. They had been discussing plans to go out of town for the weekend and Syuusuke decided that he would go because he "couldn't bear to leave his precious Ryoma behind". What surprised him the most was how easily his family had accepted that Fuji was coming along, almost as though it was assumed that he was going on in the first place. It was disturbing to say the least. He felt a hand separating from his own and he glared at the limb as though it was the vilest thing on earth. His boyfriend chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ryoma. I'm just reaching for my water bottle."

"Heh, like that was all you were going to do."

"You act as though you don't trust me."

He glared at his boyfriend, silently telling him that anyone who was molested thirteen times in front of their parents wouldn't trust him either. Syuusuke continued to smile, as though he was oblivious to what Ryoma was trying to tell him. He pouted. It wasn't fair that his boyfriend could ignore him and he couldn't.

_Then again, you're the one who said you would go out with him. _

He felt a hand stroking his thighs. He blushed and then grabbed the offending hand.

"I thought I told you to stop."

"Mou, you act as though physical contact is like the plague."

"You were preparing to molest me again."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you come along on this trip anyway?"

"Saa," was the reply.

He growled. Being around his immature father and boyfriend was really starting to take a toll on him. He wanted the trip to be over or else he might consider hitchhiking at their next stop. Really, putting up with them was a nightmare that he did not have any desire to repeat any time soon. In fact, he kept hoping that this was just a never-ending nightmare that he would wake up from quickly. Sadly, reality kept making itself clear when he again felt the wandering hand stroking his thighs. He really did not know what to do. If he told Syuusuke to stop, his boyfriend would try again. However, if he did nothing then that would be like consenting that he secretly enjoyed being molested in front of his family.

He really had to give credit to his boyfriend for being a tensai sometimes. He couldn't do anything without him eventually succumbing to Syuusuke's will. He glared at his boyfriend, who gave him a creepy smile in return. Whatever was about to happen, he was certain he would not like. However, that did not mean he would go without a fight. One of his main philosophies was "When in Rome, do as the Romans do". At least it would make the car ride a little more enjoyable.

~End~

_Omake:_

"You win this time, Ryoma."

"Mada mada dane, Syuusuke."

"I suppose you're right."

"Ne, you still didn't tell me why you came on this trip."

"Your parents called me and told me about their vacation plans. They invited me along."

He stared at his boyfriend. How was it that he was the last to know about this?

~End~


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: I hope you'll all forgive me for not updating in a while. I've had a couple of rough weeks emotionally and physically and it's just sapped me of energy and my mood for writing. It's starting to get better, but updates will probably be slow for this month. I apologize for not updating sooner. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!

**Chapter dedicated to HK-kun**, thank you for all the support you've given me while writing these one-shots.

_Chapter Twenty-Three:_ _Arguments_

He glared at Fuji, who didn't even fidget under the full power of his death glare. He did not care. He was not going to back down, it wasn't in his nature. The door to the clubroom closed, but he did not break the stare. If he did, it would be like him resigning to what Fuji wanted. There was no way in hell that he would do that willingly.

"You know this could go on all day, Ryoma."

"Then why don't you give up?" he countered.

"Saa," came the reply. "You know that I don't like to lose."

"Then this is going to continue until you give up."

A chuckle escaped from Syuusuke's mouth. "I don't see why you're so opposed to the idea. After all, they already know we're a couple."

"Just because they know does not mean that I want to put our relationship on display!"

"But now that they know, it won't be a big deal."

"You're just jealous because of the love letter that fell out of my bag yesterday."

At the mention of the love letter, Fuji's glare faltered. He smirked. He was now one step closer to winning the argument.

"I don't know why you kept it," Syuusuke said while frowning.

"I told you, some girl slipped it in while I wasn't paying attention. I throw them out as soon as I get them."

The door to the clubroom open and closed again. He didn't care. He was close to winning.

"That doesn't change the fact that you had it in your bag and you said that you were going to keep it."

"So I could burn it later, which I also explained to you."

"That does not explain why you're so opposed to us showing a little public display of affection."

"It does too," Ryoma replied. "With you, there are no 'little public displays of affection'. You want to show everyone who I belong to. Next thing you'll request is that you walk me to all my classes and get a good-bye kiss."

He saw Fuji's eyes open slightly before closing again. He gaped. He had been joking when he said that last statement. However, it seemed that was the tensai's next request.

The door opened and closed once again. He continued to stare at Syuusuke. They had to hurry up and finish this before more members came to practice.

"Again, I maintain that everyone already knows so it's not a big deal."

"Buchou won't approve of it," he said. A frown formed on his face when he noticed Syuusuke smiling at his last sentence. Without another word, he felt a pair of lips crash on his own. He really wanted to push Syuusuke away, but his body reacted on its own. He was really getting too used to Fuji's kisses.

After what felt like several minutes, they pulled apart. He was breathless and Syuusuke's smile was larger (and creepier) than before. He caught his breath before resuming his glare at his boyfriend.

"Why'd you do that?" he growled.

"Ne Tezuka, you wouldn't have any objections if I kissed Ryoma on the courts would you?" his boyfriend asked.

He turned to see all of the Regulars in the clubroom. Most of them were blushing and looking away. Tezuka put a hand to his head to massage his temples.

"Do what you want."

"What?" he shouted.

"Now then, I think that takes care of your arguments, Ryoma. Looks like I win."

He stared at his boyfriend. He was beginning to doubt that he could win an argument against his boyfriend. Kami help him through practice.

~End~

Omake:

"Buchou, why did you give your consent earlier?" Ryoma growled.

He was not happy at having been kissed and molested on the tennis courts. Not only had his reputation been damaged because he actually _enjoyed_ the acts (despite his earlier protests), but it made it hard to play. Whenever that annoying girl that stalked him and was president of his fanclub had screamed his name, Syuusuke would kiss him. It didn't matter if he was in a match, in another court.

"How long have you and Fuji been dating?"

"Almost a year, why does that make any difference?"

"Because you should know by now that Fuji always gets what he wants."

He sighed. It was true. Why did he have to fall in love with Syuusuke?

~End~


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Doubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate them very much. Also, thanks to those who have read this story and haven't reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Doubles_

He stared at Ryuuzaki-sensei, debating whether the old hag had finally gone insane. His mind was still trying to comprehend what he had just heard. He was going to play _doubles_ with _Syuusuke_. A shiver racked his body. It was bad enough to have to deal with his boyfriend through practice and now he had to play with his boyfriend in an official match. What made it worse was the fact that his boyfriend was _laughing_. He certainly did not find this amusing and he wanted to strangle the coach for coming up with such a ridiculous idea in the first place.

"This should be fun, ne Ryoma?" his boyfriend said with an amused tone. He didn't know which he wanted to do first, run away forever or kill someone.

"Che, whatever you say."

He stepped on to the courts with his boyfriend. He vaguely recognized the players as some wimps they had beaten before, but didn't actually care to remember their names or their school. It didn't matter. He wanted to get this match over with anyway. It was Fuji's serve; he waited for the tensai to hit the ball so that the game would begin. He glared at his opponents, silently telling them that he wasn't going to go easy on them.

They must have gotten the message because they started to shake. An amused chuckle rang throughout the courts and he had to wonder what his sadistic boyfriend was thinking. It was frustrating waiting for him to serve. Finally, he heard the sound of his partner hitting the ball. He waited patiently as it flew over the net and was barely returned. He hit it back, scoring a point.

"You're no fun Ryoma," his boyfriend said. He shot a glare at Syuusuke, who held a large grin on his face.

"You're just a sadist. Hurry up and serve the ball."

While it was true that their skills were superior to their opponents, Fuji seemed to be purposely dragging on the game. Their scores were tied at three games and the urge to kill someone was growing stronger. He wanted this match to be over with. Playing doubles with Syuusuke was agitating him. He watched as his boyfriend 'accidently' hit the ball outside of the court, giving their opponents the game and making them fall behind. He had enough.

"Syuusuke!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing? You could have easily made the ball go into the court!"

His boyfriend gave him a mischievous look. "What are you talking about, Ryoma? The ball was difficult to return."

"Liar," he hissed. "What are you trying to accomplish, Syuusuke?"

"Oh nothing," his boyfriend said, looking quite amused. "If you want the match to end sooner, I suggest that you stop shouting at me."

The match continued with him doing his best to end it as quickly as possible and his boyfriend doing his best to drag it on as long as possible. The score was now five games all and he was growing more and more frustrated. This match was bringing out his worst side. His mind was working hard to figure out the best way to get Fuji to stop helping the opponents.

"Syuusuke, if you don't hurry up and end the match, I won't meet you afterward to do our post-game ritual," he said when he saw that his boyfriend was going to miss the ball on purpose, _again_.

Fuji threw him a glance and had instinctively returned the ball where the opponents couldn't reach and gave them the point. He smirked. It seemed that he had caught the attention of his boyfriend.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would," he countered. "You don't want to miss it when I'm so frustrated and need some relief."

They continued to stare at each other, each returning the shots based solely on instinct. He grinned. So far, his plan was working. He tossed another glare and Syuusuke, whose face he could no longer read. Ah well, he had Fuji where he wanted. The matched ended quickly and before he could go over to the team, he found someone pulling him away from the rest of the team.

"Don't think you can make a threat like that and expect to get away with it," his boyfriend whispered in a low voice. He shivered. He was going to pay for his comment earlier. He could deal with that.

"Mada mada dane," he replied.

~End~

Omake:

"Ne Syuusuke," he said. He was happily sipping on Ponta after getting rid of all his stress from the match and Fuji getting his revenge for his comment earlier.

"Mm?"

"Why were you purposely dragging on the match?"

"So you would drag _me_ off the courts afterward."

He frowned. He really should have thought of that.

~End~


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: I got the update out like I wanted. I just wanted to thank everyone for their support. It has been a year since I started this fic! It doesn't even feel like it's been that long. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing! (And for the record, I am totally aware that Ryoma and Syuusuke would have moved on to different grades by now and be attending separate schools. I don't care. It's my fic, I can do what I want xD)

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Anniversary_

Ryoma watched as his boyfriend ran laps around the field for being late. It was unusual for Fuji to be late to school, or even practice. He turned his attention back to the match that he was supposed to be refereeing for, just in time for the receiver to score a point.

"Fifteen-all," he said in a bored tone. The match was taking far too long for his liking. He mentally cursed Ryuuzaki-sensei for informing the Regulars that they would be meeting earlier than their morning practice time to go over some drills. He had made plans with Fuji to meet up before school and they had to cancel them.

He wasn't going to lie. He was disappointed that he didn't get to meet up with Fuji. After all, this day was important to both of them. It was even more concerning that his boyfriend had shown up late to practice too. Also, judging from his boyfriend's face, Syuusuke was pissed. He tried to keep his mind on the game, but that was proving to be impossible. Inui tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"Tezuka asked me to take over for you."

He could tell it was a lie, but he didn't care. He hopped out of the chair and was glad to let the data master take over his spot. Immediately, he started to seek out his boyfriend. He couldn't find the tensai anywhere on the courts. He growled, which effectively scared the freshman trio who were apparently coming up to talk to him.

Ryoma wasn't going to apologize though. His mind was on one track and that was finding Syuusuke. As he passed the clubroom, someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see his boyfriend's face before being violently yanked inside. Once the door closed, he decided to protest.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he growled.

"Why didn't you meet me on the roof like we had planned?" his boyfriend countered.

"We had practice. Is that why you were late?" he asked.

He noticed a look of hurt on Syuusuke's face that quickly disappeared.

"You don't remember, do you?"

He sighed. "I didn't forget. I thought we could postpone our plans until we had more time."

His boyfriend kissed him. "We have the rest of practice time. Inui's covering for us."

"Happy anniversary, Syuusuke."

"Happy anniversary, Ryoma."

He smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

~End~

Omake:

"You know, if you want to spend more time with me, we could skip school," Fuji suggested.

"The last time we did that, we got grounded for a week."

"Only because we made the mistake of not leaving a window open, I left mine open just in case you wanted to ditch."

Syuusuke pressed another kiss against his lips.

"Mm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

~End~


	26. Chapter Twenty Six:Communication

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Communication_

"Ryoma, want to—?"

"Yadda," he replied. He started to walk away from his boyfriend in order to finish warming up for practice.

"Ryoma, we need to talk."

"Don't want to," he said. He began to hit two balls against the wall. His mind was already focused on tennis and he knew that any conversation that Syuusuke wanted to have would end up with him in a compromising position.

He continued to return the balls at a fast pace, purposely ignoring all attempts by Syuusuke to make conversation. He found this easier said than done considering the tensai was doing everything he could to be distracting. Finally, he gave up and sipped on a can of Ponta. There was a brief silence before Syuusuke spoke.

"We need to work on our communication."

"Our communication is fine," he said.

"No, you don't even listen to me. You always automatically assume that you know what I'm going to say."

"That's because I do," he muttered.

"How do you know?"

"There are three things constantly on your mind, Syuusuke."

"Oh? What are those?"

"Me, how to seduce me, and how to torture me," he replied. Honestly, it wasn't exactly a secret.

_Despite my best efforts._

Syuusuke pouted. "You could at least hear me out."

"Why hear you out when I already know what you're going to say?"

"Because it's polite," his boyfriend defended.

He sighed. Obviously, they weren't going to reach a compromise any time soon. "If I have to listen to you, then you have to stop interrupting me."

"How do I interrupt you?"

"You always kiss me whenever you want to distract me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar, you know wh—"

Fuji didn't give him a chance to finish. The tensai had just proven his point by kissing him. Not that he was really complaining. He kissed back. He honestly didn't see what was wrong with their communication. They both got what they wanted anyway.

~End~

Omake:

"You do realize you proved my point?" he asked after their long make out session.

"Yes, but you don't realize that I got what I wanted anyway."

"What's that?"

"For us to miss practice and make out," Syuusuke replied with an innocent smile.

_Damn, he won again._

~End~


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Pranks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: Haha, I bet you're wondering where I've been. I have been dealing with a lot of stessful issues that are finally resolved. My health issues have also been resolved. So I can finally start writing agagain! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They are the best motivation to keep me writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Pranks_

When he started dating Fuji Syuusuke, he automatically got clumped into the same category as his boyfriend. People saw him as a troublemaker and sadistic. While he occasionally did certain things to give truth to those assumptions, he was (usually) a good kid. The only people who still seemed to believe that were the Regulars. They knew that he was not one to challenge authority all the time or do things just to be plain evil. Tennis was an exception to that rule, but tennis was always an exception.

However, his reputation as a decent person was shot to hell when he decided to go along with one of Fuji's schemes: to steal Tezuka-buchou's aspirin. He had justified such an act by saying that by the time they got out of junior high, the tennis captain would have to enter rehab instead of going on to high school. Besides, it was a harmless prank.

Of course, what his boyfriend "forgot" to mention was that stealing the aspirin was only part of the plan. The second part had just started to take place. Some poor first years were being mercilessly tormented by Inui, who was making them drink his latest version of gods-know-what. He successfully managed to avoid getting killed by the horrid drink by hanging out with the rest of the Regulars. However, it seemed that Fuji decided that they were too peaceful and started to do his best to throw everyone off their game.

The sad part was that it was working. Kaidoh managed to hit a boomerang snake that hit him in the face. Kikumaru forgot to roll on one of his landings and scraped his knee. Oishi was already trying to prevent unnecessary deaths of the first years and therefore was too busy to even notice. Taka whacked himself with his racket. Momo was going to do a jackknife and ended up missing the ball and fell forward. He, on the other hand, just stared. His mind trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Fuji was standing on the courts with a t-shirt with a picture of him shirtless printed on the front. The words "My Ryoma-sama" also adorned the front of the shirt. There were sequins sewed on it as well, that reflected in the light. His boyfriend walked over to him and glomped him. He was still frozen in place, trying to figure out when Syuusuke could have taken that picture.

"Ryoma darling, I was wondering where you went off to!"

He twitched at the sickly-sweet voice his boyfriend was using. Now he fully understood why Tezuka-buchou turned to aspirin when handling tennis club. It made the chaos more manageable.

"You never told me that you were going to disrupt practice," he growled.

"It would've happened anyway."

It was probably true. However, his boyfriend was making everything worse. This was not a good day for them to steal Tezuka's aspirin.

"What's going on here?" Tezuka's voice boomed across the courts. It was unmistakable. He wished there was some way for him to teleport far away from the courts so he wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions.

Fuji held him tighter and flashed him a scheming smile. He looked away from Syuusuke and notice that Tezuka was rubbing his head. Tezuka walked over to his tennis bag to take out the bottle of aspirin that he had hijacked earlier. There were a few tense moments before Tezuka glared at him and Syuusuke.

"Everyone run twenty laps, now!" Tezuka shouted. "Echizen, Fuji, come here."

As much as Ryoma would have loved to escape, his boyfriend's grip was surprisingly strong. He was forced to head over to Tezuka, when he would have preferred to jump off a bridge. Honestly though, he had no idea how Tezuka knew that it was them. Then he remembered the shirt his boyfriend was wearing, ugh. It may have been a "tribute" to him, but to Tezuka it was a confession.

"I want my aspirin," Tezuka said in a dangerous voice.

"Don't feel like giving it to you," Syuusuke replied, cheerily.

"It's in my tennis back, on the side pouch," Ryoma supplied. He would rather live to see the next day.

He could feel Syuusuke staring at him. "Mou, you're no fun."

"I like living," Ryoma replied.

"Fuji, a hundred laps and change out of that ridiculous shirt," Tezuka said.

"Hai," his boyfriend said. Syuusuke finally let go of him to go run his laps.

"Echizen, a hundred and twenty," Tezuka ordered.

"H-hai buchou," he replied.

~End~

Omake:

"Tezuka, why'd you give Ryoma more laps? I was the one who came up with the prank," Syuusuke asked.

"Because he's been your boyfriend for over a year and should know better than to go along with your whims."

"They aren't whims, they're meticulously planned."

"Fuji," Tezuka said.

"Yes?"

"Go do another fifty laps."

"We're on our way home, Tezuka."

"I don't care."

~End~


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: RolePlaying Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: Hello everyone! I am going on vacation soon and thought I'd throw out an update. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter!

Chapter dedicated to: HK-kun

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Role-playing Part One_

"I have a brilliant idea!" his boyfriend exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt it," he mumbled.

"Mou, Ryoma, you sound as if you don't trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, I ended up with a hundred laps and ended up cleaning the tennis courts all by myself. Your 'brilliant' ideas aren't all good as you think they are."

"What if I promised that this one won't get you in trouble?"

"It doesn't matter what you promise, it will probably get me in trouble," Ryoma replied. "So, what's your 'brilliant' idea?"

"Let's role-play!" Syuusuke exclaimed a little too happily.

"Yadda," he replied.

"You're no fun."

"If I wasn't any fun, you would've left me a year ago, Syuusuke."

His boyfriend pouted. Oh god, not this routine again. He knew how it would end up too. So he decided to save himself protesting on his part and just get the torture over with.

"Fine," he relented.

"Good, now you play me and I play you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because then we'll have a new perspective on each other."

He sighed. He thought of which annoying scenario he should play out with his boyfriend. He grinned evilly.

"Ryoma, why is the pretty dress that I bought you in the closet?" he said in his best Fuji-voice. "You should wear it. How about you try it on now?"

"Okay!" Fuji said all too happily.

"What the hell? That's not how I would act.

"It would be if I were you."

"Well, you're not me!"

"Technically, I am."

Ryoma wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall. Instead of making Fuji put on the dress, he decided to distract him by kissing him. He pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him passionately. Fuji returned the kiss eagerly.

He decided to molest Fuji, as he had endured so many times before. It was rather interesting being the one who was initiating everything, instead of being the one resisting. Except that Syuusuke wasn't resisting, he was encouraging him.

"I would resist and push away," he said in a low voice.

"Yes, _you_ would have. However, this Ryoma is submissive today and can't wait for you to continue."

"I'm going to sue you for defacing my character."

"Go ahead and try, Ryoma. Go ahead and try."

~End~


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: RolePlaying Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: So I played around a little with the role-playing idea. I have another chapter all written out, but I'm not sure if I'll post it 'cause it's more gaming role-playing. And since I'm a gamer, I find it funny, but I'm not too sure if anyone else will. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Role-Playing Part Two_

"Ne Ryoma," his boyfriend said.

"What?" he growled. He was in the middle of enjoying his favorite book and Syuusuke had to interrupt him.

"We should role-play again."

"Yadda," he said stubbornly.

"Why not? Last time, you did so well at playing me."

"And you ruined my character. Thanks to you, my popularity has dropped by nine percent, and those are millions of my fans."

Syuusuke's eyes bore into his own. "You have millions of fans?"

"Duh, I've played in several tournaments, not exclusively in Japan. Plus, I received a lot of publicity for participating in the US Open."

He could sense a dangerous aura emitting from his boyfriend. "Why was I not aware of these fans?"

"Because I knew you would react like this."

"So you thought it would be best to bring them up _now_?" his boyfriend said dangerously.

"No, it just slipped out." He sighed. Dealing with a jealous boyfriend was hard to deal with sometimes.

"Ne Ryoma, let's do a little role-playing."

_As long as it prevents you from murdering half the world, sure._

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's pretend I'm a very jealous, possessive, boyfriend who just discovered my Ryoma has been hiding fans from me. How would my Ryoma react?"

"I fail to see how this is role-playing."

"What would you do?"

"I would leave the country."

"How about you give me the name of every fan you have?"

"Why don't you start with Tomoka."

"Perhaps I shall. Would you allow me to practice how I will murder her on you?"

"I just remembered, I'm needed at home."

He started to run off.

"This is your house, Ryoma!"

~End~


	30. Chapter Thirty: Role Playing Pt 3

**Lady Monozuki: **Wow! It's been a long time since I've posted. I am not quite back completely. I've been busy with a number of things and writing has not taken priority. Anyway, I decided to post this as the next chapter since I wrote it a long time ago and I haven't quite figured out the next chapter. This is a little different, but I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. You are all amazing!

_Chapter Thirty: Role-playing Part Three_

"Syuusuke," he growled.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"What the hell is this?"

"What are you talking about?"

He twitched. Really, he shouldn't have expected any other answer from his boyfriend. Especially since it was obvious his boyfriend was enjoying himself immensely.

"I thought we agreed that I was going to be a _male_ in this game."

"We needed to balance out the party. Your feminine presence is required to provide a voice of reason."

"More like to keep you occupied instead of torturing and murdering the entire world."

"That accusation has no ground."

"I watched you play before I joined the party. Remember how you begged me to join so that you wouldn't be bored? And then Tezuka-buchou also joined in the begging, saying that you were terrorizing the entire world."

"Tezuka over-exaggerates."

"On the campaign I witnessed, you murdered thirty peasants and the King."

"Well, now that you've joined the party, all of that is under control."

"Right, that still doesn't explain why I'm a female."

"Because it'd be amusing to see how you'd role-play a female," his boyfriend said with an ever-growing smile.

"As long as you're fine with this one kicking your ass," he replied. "I swear, if you try and seduce me, I will kill you."

"Ah, but you can't do anything if I roll a natural twenty."

"Wait, so if you succeed, I have to willingly be seduced?"

"Yup!"

"That sounds unfair."

"Yet so delightful for me," Syuusuke said. "Think of all the wonderful things I could make you do if you were under my control."

"But me being completely under your control wouldn't be any fun for you. It wouldn't be like real life."

"Nope, but I'd finally get what I want from you."

"No you wouldn't. 'Cause all we're doing is role-playing."

"That's why I've decided to enact all my attempts of seduction, to help with the feel of the game."

"Fuji, whatever you have planned for Ryoma can wait until after we've finished this campaign," Tezuka interjected.

"But Tezuka, you're always telling me to try and get into the game more. I think this will help greatly," Syuusuke said with a smile.

"No, it will scar everyone for life," Ryoma countered. "Now shut up and roll initiative."

"Fine, but first, I seduce the ranger."

"While in combat?" Tezuka inquired.

"Yes. Oh look! A natural twenty."

"Fuji, you're no longer allowed to play a bard."

"Took you that long to decide that, buchou?" Ryoma commented dryly.

"Can I at least "role-play" with _her_ before I change classes?"

"No!" came the unanimous reply.

~End~


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Haunted Houses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Lady Monozuki:** Hello everyone! I found this chapter stuffed away in one of my notebooks and decided to type it up for you all. I know people have requested more Role-playing stories, but I haven't figured out what else to write for them. There will be more, but they'll be spread out. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you'd be so kind!

_Chapter Thirty-One: Haunted Houses_

He should have known that allowing Fuji to be in charge of organizing a club activity alone was a bad idea. Really, they all should have protested the thought when he wanted to take charge. Ryoma also should have known that Syuusuke wanting to have a horror movie marathon was also a terrible idea. As Inui calculated, Fuji's sadistic tendencies increased by 10,000% after one horror movie, which was enough to keep everyone away from the tensai after watching said movies.

Having had watched a marathon with him, he really shouldn't have expected anything else to be their activity. Ryoma twitched. He probably could have handled the idea if Syuusuke hadn't designed it. Then again, no one thought that Fuji would pull off a haunted house.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"This is our activity to get new members to join our club," his boyfriend said innocently.

"Yeah, to _join_ the club, not run away in terror because you have a sick and twisted mind."

"I don't see anything wrong with my activity." Just as Fuji said that, loud screams rang through the air. "Looks like my guinea pigs can't handle it at all."

"Who did you ask?"

"Katsuo, Kachiro, and Horio!" his boyfriend said with a small smile.

Ryoma sighed. "I suppose we should collect their bodies and send them to their families. I should also see if they're just a bunch of wimps or if we really need to force people to sign a medical waiver."

"I'll give you the grand tour then!"

Syuusuke opened the door for him and he stepped inside. He took a couple of steps forward before stopping. He twitched.

"You always seem to have a terrible twitch, Ryoma. Perhaps you should get that checked out."

"Or maybe I should distance myself from the cause of the twitch," he muttered. "Let's keep going.

As they walked through the haunted house, he could see why the annoying trio of classmen had screamed so much. From dodging "unsharpened" weapons to mutilated corpses, Fuji had done everything to make this place look like a psycho's basement. He followed Syuusuke, trying to ignore _everything_ about the place. He had barely noticed when the scenery changed from graphic horror movie to leavers and pulleys.

"Syuusuke," he started.

"Hm?"

"This isn't like the rest of the house."

"Oh, that's because I wanted to make sure that the machines were all running properly."

"Syuusuke —"

He didn't get to finish his sentence due to an unexpected kiss. Ryoma kissed back, temporarily forgetting about why they had come here. They broke apart, Syuusuke smiling at him.

"Just as I thought, everything's working just fine."

"You know that I still have to tell everyone that they're not allowed to enter the haunted house because it's a hazard to their health."

"Oh, I have no intention of letting you do that."

Syuusuke kissed him again, making him forget about why they had come here in the first place. Not even the screams of the poor souls who entered the haunted house helped him remember.

~End~


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Murder Mystery Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Story Announcement:** I know many of you also read Broken Promises. As you all know, the first arc has ended. I am pleased to announce that the title for the second arc is _Stand in the Rain_. I have already written a piece of the story, and it is currently under review of my beta. I am hoping to publish it within the week. So please look for it.

**Lady Monozuki:** I finally have an update. Whew! This is an idea that formed one day and it needed to be broken up into two chapters. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews.

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Murder Mystery Part One_

Ryoma looked at his boyfriend, who was currently cackling evilly near the closet. He wanted to ask if Syuusuke was all right, but decided against it, especially since it usually never meant anything good for him. Instead, he decided to focus on the evening ahead. He was slightly concerned when his boyfriend announced that he was hosting a murder mystery party. Considering that it was planned by Fuji, there was a possibility that things would turn out different than expected.

As Inui had calculated, there was a "Five hundred percent chance that Fuji has something else planned other than an actual murder mystery." It was a calculation that made even Tezuka-buchou not want to attend the event. However, his boyfriend was rather persuasive. Not that he considered "Attend or die," to be a gift of persuasion, but with Syuusuke, it was.

If the way his boyfriend was currently cackling any indictor of the events for the evening, it would look like Inui's prediction would come true.

"Ryoma, didn't I tell you that you had to come in costume?"

"Yes."

"Well, where's your costume?"

He shot a glare at his boyfriend. "You cast me as a girl. There's no way in hell I was going to show up here in a drag."

"I guess there's no choice then."

He didn't like the sound of that. Before he could react, Syuusuke had pinned him on the bed. Something pink filled his vision.

"Hey, stop that!" he shouted, but it was pointless.

"Oh my, Ryo-chan, you're gonna look so cute!"

The door to his boyfriend's room opened.

"Syuusuke, your guests are—"

A few loud thumps echoed in the house.

_To be continued…_


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Murder Mystery Pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: Thank you everyone for your reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed. Here's the second half.

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Murder Mystery, Part Two_

Once everyone had been revived, they were brought to the living room so he and Syuusuke could finish their "private time." Which, if you asked Ryoma, was more like hell. He was now being half-dragged, half-carried down the stairs with loud protests on his part. However, his complaints only fell on deaf ears as his boyfriend kept a straight face. Well, as straight as it could be with a smile plastered to it. When they entered the living room, several people turned beat red and looked away.

He wanted to find a paper sack and put it over his head. As long as there weren't any pictures— A flash went off. Never mind. He'd have to kill someone.

"Shall we get started?" his boyfriend asked. He took a seat next to Momo-senpai. As if sitting next to the power player would save him from a night of humiliation. Ryoma tried to play it cool. Well, as cool as he could while wearing a skirt and a frilly shirt. He awkwardly tried to find a position where he could sit comfortably and not flash everyone.

"Who would have thought that Echizen would wear women's clothing," Inui muttered.

"It wasn't by choice," he retorted. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone else had come in costume, but that he was the only female present. "Ne Syuusuke, why am I the only girl?"

"It works out better this way." He didn't want to know what that meant.

Lightening cracked through the sky, banishing the shadows from the room. The guests stared out the arched window facing the waterfront with mild concern. The blaring music drowned at the rumbling sound from the heavens. The handsome, young lord over the manor smiled gently.

"I had hoped the weather would not turn until after the party. It appears that Mother Nature has her own plans. Please, continue to enjoy yourselves."

"You know, Lord Syuusuke, you could just tell us why we're gathered. It's very rare for you to throw such an exclusive party."

Lord Syuusuke smiled. His best friend, Tezuka, never liked to beat around the bush. It was probably because dillydallying was a waste of valuable time in his book.

"Now, now, patience. You wouldn't want to spoil the main event, now would you?"

"We've been here for almost an hour. The least you could do is hurry it along."

"I want the mood to be right."

"There's only nine of us here. There's only so much mood setting we can do."

"Fine. Attention everyone!"

Lord Syuusuke gently tapped a metal knife against his glass. The room fell even more silent than it had before. His girlfriend, Lady Ryoma, appeared in that moment. She hated parties and often avoided interaction with…well, anyone.

"As you may have guessed, I have called you here for an important announcement that I only wish to share with friends first."

"No one cares. Just make the announcement," Ryoma muttered.

"I am pleased to announce that Ryoma has accepted my proposal! We're going to get married!"

Silence met his words.

* * *

"Hey," Ryoma said. "Who said I ever wanted to marry you?"

"We're role-playing. You get to marry me."

"I don't want to," he replied.

"My fiancé would be all smiles and gushing over how amazing of a person I am."

"Well, I'm _not_ your fiancé."

"Technically you are."

"No, 'cause you never asked me to marry you."

Syuusuke paused for a moment, then smiled. "You're right!" He got down on one knee. "Ryoma, will you marry me?"

"Who would ever want to marry you?"

"You will, one day."

"Yeah right."

Silence befell the room.

A cough from Tezuka broke the tension in the room.

"So, where's the actual mystery part?"

"Oh, I was too busy planning the party that I forgot about that part."

Omake:

"Tezuka, why do you think Ryoma didn't accept my proposal at the party?"

"Because you're a crazy, possessive freak?"

"No, that can't be it."

"The fact that he's only twelve and you're only fourteen?"

"I don't think that's it either."

"Why don't you ask Echizen yourself?"

"He's avoiding me."

"Gee, I wonder why..."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Lady Monozuki: **Fuji and Ryoma have an intersting relationship. Therefore, this chapter was born. Please enjoy. Read and review!

Chapter_ Thirty-Four: Running Away_

Ryoma tested the tension of the strings on his racket. It was more out of habit than anything. His mind did not register the tests that he had already done. Every bit of him was focused on the events of three days ago.

"_Ryoma, will you marry me?"_

There had been so much sincerity in those words, odd for someone as aloof and ambiguous like Syuusuke. He hadn't said anything to his boyfriend ever since the "party" had ended. In fact, he had managed to avoid his boyfriend entirely until today. How could he have forgotten about training camp? He was stuck a whole week within close proximity of the one person he desperately wanted to avoid right now.

At first he had thought that Syuusuke had been joking, but Tezuka-buchou had talked to him the following day, expressing concern about their relationship. He knew his boyfriend was serious about his proposal. They were only in Junior High! It was far too early to be thinking about any sort of life-long commitment.

_Especially when it's a life-long commitment involving Syuusuke._

"Oi, Echizen! Are you going to serve?"

Ryoma glared across the net at his practice partner, Momoshiro. This wasn't the time to think about Syuusuke. He tossed the ball up in the air, preparing for one of his signature moves—a twist serve—even though he knew that it would be easily returned. It didn't stop him from performing the move anyway. Or at least he would have performed the move, if he hadn't caught sight of Syuusuke watching from the sidelines. Instead, the ball dropped to the ground.

"I don't feel like playing anymore, Momo-sempai."

With that, he ran off the court, ignoring the bellowing of his name from his outraged friend. Ryoma didn't want to be near or around Syuusuke at this moment. Though, in retrospect, it probably would've been safer for him to stay on the courts. Because in his moment of irrationality, he really should have remembered that if he ran, Syuusuke would chase after him.

A hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a warm embrace. Ryoma breathed in the familiar scent that relaxed him. Regaining his rationality, he pushed away from his boyfriend.

"Stop, Syuusuke."

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to."

"We're not going to solve anything if you keep running away."

"Well, it looks like I failed at that."

"Only because no matter how far you run, I will always catch you."

~End~


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: Wait

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Lady Monozuki:** Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I realized that these have kind of taken a serious turn. So to make up for it, I tucked away a little omake at the end. Hopefully it'll make up for the lack of humour in the past couple of chapters. I hope you'll review again, thank you!

With all of that being said, I am going to say that I am finding it extremely difficult to keep up with the number of stories I have going. Between them, plus work, and everything life seems to be dumping down on me, it's been hard to find time to write. So, in order to figure out which stories you are most interested in, I am asking you to review. I want you to review your favorite story of mine so I can determine an update schedule. The story/stories with the most reviews will be updated first, followed by the ones with the least amount of updates. I'm hoping to run a bi-weekly schedule. Popular stories the first week, less popular the second week. So, if this is your favorite story, please review!

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Wait_

Ryoma sat next to Syuusuke nearby the tennis courts. They were ignoring practice in favor to talk about their relationship. He knew that Tezuka would give them laps later for ditching, but it honestly didn't seem nearly as important as trying to figure out where their relationship was heading in the future. Honestly, he hadn't given it much thought. All he wanted to do was take it one day at a time and enjoy the little quirks that brought them closer together (well, if you could label it as that).

"Are you being serious?" he asked, even though he had the feeling that he knew the answer.

"I'm completely serious, Ryoma. I want to marry you. I know that you're going to be the one who will stick by me throughout all of life."

He frowned. He honestly didn't know how Syuusuke could have come up with that in the time that they had been dating.

"We're still so young. I don't even know how long this is going to last."

"Do you have doubts about dating me?"

He thought about it. Oh, there were many doubts about their relationship. There were plenty of warning signs that he should hightail out of their relationship. After all, who on earth wants to date someone who has to visit eight therapists in the span of one week in order for them to function somewhat normally as a part of society?

_Or whatever passes for normal in Syuusuke's world._

Ryoma tried to think of how he honestly felt. It was one of those cases where he wasn't sure what to think, but one that he knew he couldn't ignore. In the past, whenever something bothered him, he would just ignore it and not respond. He couldn't do that in this case. It involved his future. The sincerity behind everything Syuusuke had said so far was surprising to say the least. He honestly didn't know what to think in this sort of situation.

"I don't think I'm ready to think about forever yet," he answered. "I don't want to think about forever. It seems like such a long commitment. It scares me."

"It scares me too," Syuusuke whispered. "But if you're with me to face forever, I don't have a reason to be scared."

He rested his head on Syuusuke's shoulder and closed his eyes. These would probably be the words he'd want to hear when he was more mature and ready for that sort of commitment, but not now. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy what they had. He didn't want to spoil it.

"I still don't know."

He could feel Syuusuke closing off to him emotionally. Even if his boyfriend wasn't verbally saying anything, he could feel a small barrier between them. He sighed.

"How about, if we're still together, you ask me again on my eighteenth birthday?"

"I know we'll still be together then." Syuusuke pressed his lips against his forehead. "But I'll wait to ask you again."

~END~

OMAKE:

Tezuka glared at them sternly. "You know you two are running laps until sundown."

Fuji smiled. "Of course."

"Then get on it. The last one to cross the finish line gets to drink Inui juice."

"Mou Tezuka, do we really need the competition? I mean, there's enough between Ryoma and I as there is."

"Say whatever you want, but the longer you say here complaining, the more Echizen is getting ahead."

"What?" He looked at the track in front of him. The dirt had been kicked up because of how quickly his boyfriend had started running. "Well now, that's cheating. Thank you, Tezuka."

"For what?"

"For the competition. Someone's going to pay for leaving me behind."

~END~


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Camping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Lady Monozuki:** Hello, everyone! I am happy to announce that this chapter does not have such a serious overtone as the past few have. I had a blast writing this and imagining a bunch of random things. (You'll understand more when you read the chapter.) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I am very behind in my review replies, so I apologize. Please enjoy the chapter all the same!

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Camping_

Ryoma cursed under his breath as he picked up another large branch off the ground. Whoever had the brilliant idea to go camping was going to pay. Actually, whoever had the brilliant idea to go camping with _Syuusuke_ was going to pay. Well, whoever had the brilliant idea to send the Seigaku Regulars on a camping trip with Syuusuke was going to pay. Because _if_ they had thought about the idea for one moment, they would have realized that nothing good would come from the situation.

He paused.

Really, the whole plan was doomed to fail. After all, who sends part of a tennis team to go _camping?_ And not the sort of camping where you are in a cabin with tennis courts at your disposal. Full-on, everyone sleeps on the ground in the middle of nowhere and build fires in order to eat type of camping. And to hell with the logic that this will "bring the team closer together." They were far closer than he felt was necessary. That's why he knew that Momo liked to take baths with his rubber duck, that Kaidoh was terrified of moths, and that while Inui was hopeless at making beverages, he was actually a decent cook.

There were other secrets that the members of Seigaku tried to keep secret from each other. His personal favorites included Oishi's secret disco obsession (supposedly, the meek vice-captain had a giant afro that he wore when dancing), Kikumaru doing nail art, and Kawamura's ballet classes.

However, none of them compared to Tezuka's secret: Him sleeping with a teddy bear.

And anyone who knew _that_ about Tezuka, knew the team really, really well. And since they all knew, there was really no way that they could be "closer," as Ryuuzaki-sensei had put it. Which brought him back to cursing and wishing someone dead.

He headed back to their camp, which was pathetic as the tents that they were supposed to be sleeping in weren't even set-up yet. And night was beginning to set in.

"Echizen! You made it back with the firewood!" Oishi exclaimed happily, before he added darkly, "At least someone can do their job."

The wood was handed to Tezuka, who busied himself with making a fire.

"You know, sempai, I know how to put up tents. I went camping all the time with my parents in America," he said, trying once more to offer his help to the hopeless crew that had somehow managed to connect the two tents and hung them upside down—which, while impressive, was concerning.

Oishi waved a hand. "Just help Syuusuke with dinner. We have it under control."

Ryoma walked over to his boyfriend, who was busy—probably poisoning all the food with wasabi—preparing dinner.

"Ryoma!" Syuusuke greeted him happily, the type of happily that meant that his boyfriend had just accomplished something evil. He shuddered.

"Oishi sent me to help you. Said they had the tents under control."

He glanced back at the tents, where one was now hanging from a tree and the other lying flat on the ground, like how it had started.

"Well, I don't need any help. Just waiting for the fire to be warm enough before I start cooking," his boyfriend said. "I suppose that until then, we can do whatever we'd like."

"You could help me come up with ways to murder whoever suggested this stupid idea."

Syuusuke chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not? Usually you're the first to suggest it."

"But you see, I'm the one who suggested it."

He glared at his boyfriend, who smiled at him. "Where did you get the idea from? You've never been camping in your life!"

"I got it from you. I wanted you to have new memories of things you liked doing as a child with me!"

He tossed a glance at the rest of the team before looking back at his boyfriend. "And them?"

"Witnesses," Syuusuke replied. His boyfriend leaned in and whispered in his ear. "To every wonderful thing I'm going to do to you on this trip."

Ryoma shivered. Syuusuke sealed his promise with a long, lingering, and hot kiss.

Too hot.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to coat your mouth with wasabi before kissing me?" Ryoma shouted.

"Saa…"

~END~


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Roleplaying Pt 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the Marvel Universe.**

**Lady Monozuki: **Haha. This chapter was so much fun to write. And I know how many of you enjoyed the wonderful mental images that I instilled in the last chapter too. Perhaps the two hardest to swallow were Oishi in an afro and Tezuka with a teddy bear. My favorite mental images though. The onslaught continues in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Role-Playing Part Four/Camping Part Two_

Ryoma had to admit that he was impressed by how normal the camping trip had been so far. Well, really, there hadn't been much time to really let the chaos ensue. Mostly because it had taken them most of yesterday to set up the campsite, which had left them completely exhausted. However, today was completely different. They didn't have to figure out how to set up the tent (even though the directions were writing in plain kanji), or figure out how to cook their food evenly (without eating half-charred, half-raw mush). So today was the day that boredom set in.

And it was awfully convenient that Syuusuke had the "perfect" solution. Which made him scowl. He shot a death glare at Fuji, who was unfortunately, immune to them. Ryoma still made a point to silently let his boyfriend know how unhappy he was with the current situation. Most specifically, the costume he was wearing.

"Syuusuke," he began in a deadly tone. "Why do I have to dress up in this outfit?"

"Because no one can pull it off like you can!"

Oh, Syuusuke was going to pay. And in the worst possible way. Yes. He would make sure of that. Because there was no in hell that he was going to take his boyfriend dressing him in a tight leather suit lying down. Especially when he was the only one dressed in such an embarrassing outfit. He shot glares at everyone else too. They would pay as well for going along with such a horrible idea.

Because they didn't have to suffer through the same thing he did. They got to be the cool characters. Kaidoh was dressed in ripped shorts and painted green, to help him get "more in character." Ryoma could see it. The scary tennis player was rather meek, but when he snapped…

Tezuka was dressed in a red, white, and blue outfit, complete with a shield. No one questioned Fuji "casting" Tezuka Captain America. It made the most sense. As did Oishi as Hawkeye, Kawamura as Thor, Inui as Loki, and Fuji as Iron Man. Perhaps the most baffling choices were Momo as Nick Fury, Eiji as Agent Coulson, and him as Black Widow.

He growled. Syuusuke was really going to pay for this.

"Ryoma! Come on, we have to save the world from the Chitauri!" Fuji said, a bit too happily.

"Don't want to," he replied. "Not dressed like this."

"But you're important to the plot! You have to close the portal that's sitting on top of Stark tower!"

"I'm not playing Black Widow. I want to be a different character."

"Well," Fuji contemplated, "I suppose there's an opening for Agent Hill."

Ryoma snapped.

~END~


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: Super Glue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis._**

**_Lady Monozuki: Hey all. I know that I've been horrible with updates. I've had so much going on. From a family member having surgery and getting ready for college, life has been crazy. I am exhausted both mentally and physically with very little time to recover. I will be working hard to get updates out quickly. So please enjoy!_**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Super Glue_

He stretched out on the bench. His head rested on the lap of his boyfriend, who had surprised him with such a thoughtful idea as a vacation. With all of the stress going on at his job and home, he really didn't have time to enjoy the company of companion, Syuusuke, often. Ryoma closed his eyes, letting the warm sun saturate his body and lull him to sleep. Fingers ran gently through his hair in a rhythmic motion.

When was the last time they had spent time like this? He couldn't remember. Not since he had graduated from high school, almost six months ago. His parents had been fine with his relationship with Syuusuke, always thought he was an angel—the poor fools—but then they witnessed one of their arguments. It had been the worst fight between him and Syuusuke, one revolving around the idea of them moving in together.

Ryoma insisted that while he loved Syuusuke, he wanted to wait until they were married. Syuusuke pointed out that marriage didn't hold any benefit for them. And in the end, it had ruptured to a screaming match that alarmed his parents on so many levels. He and Syuusuke resolved their differences, mostly, but his parents insisted that they break-up. Citing that such a volatile temper was unhealthy in a relationship, even though it had just been yelling at each other, they seemed especially alarmed. Never mind that his parents used to fight like that when he was young.

The tension between him and his parents escalated. The result of a curse his grandparents saying "I hope you have a child just like you" to Nanjiroh. And the tension from home poisoned everything. His job seemed to increase in difficulty, expected when training season for the Grand Slam occurred, but made worse when dealing with stubborn parents. The end result was a weekend escape to the beach with the person his mother and father didn't want him to see. He smirked smugly.

Their attempt to drive a wedge between them had only brought them closer together and solidified their relationship. Which was shocking on varying levels, most of them involving the fact that he was dating Fuji Syuusuke—the one who had been through forty-seven psychiatrists in his junior and senior high days, sent eighty-one students to a psychiatrist, acted like an immature child most of the time, and pulled so many pranks that if this were an equation, the value would be represented as "i."* But now going through this, his boyfriend had been, surprisingly, mature. His eccentric side had been absent, much to Ryoma's delight.

"Ryoma," his boyfriend said softly.

"Hm?" He opened his eyes to gaze into his boyfriend's face.

"I've been thinking about our relationship," Syuusuke began.

He tensed and pulled away. His stomach knotted. "What about our relationship?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

His boyfriend stared at him, worry written all over his face. Slowly, Ryoma began to feel numb. He had seen that look once before—the time where he had Syuusuke had taken a two-month break from their relationship. He couldn't handle that again. He had spent those sixty-one days moping around the house and work. It had been really depressing and uncharacteristic.

"Ryoma." There was a pause, he tried to calm himself. "I love you more than anything." That wasn't what he had expected. "The past six and a half years of my life have been filled with nothing but happiness. When I'm apart from you, I can't imagine any future at all. And I know this all sounds cheesy and clichéd, but please do me the honour of marrying me."

He sat there in shock. His eyes watched Syuusuke pull out a little box with a simple gold band, the one he had been looking at last week online. But how had—? Never mind. It was Syuusuke. His boyfriend had his ways.

"Are you serious?" he whispered, still eyeing the gold ring.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I want you to marry me, to grow old with me, and to be by my side forever."

He leaned in and gave Syuusuke a searing kiss. He pulled away. "Then forever is how long you'll have me."

Syuusuke kissed him before taking the ring out of the box and placing it on his finger. He took a moment to admire the ring before attempting to adjust it. Except that it wouldn't move. He looked up at his fiancé, who wore a guilty expression.

"Hey, what did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ryoma."

"Yes, you do. Why won't my ring move?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing to worry about, just a little super glue."

Forget what he said about Syuusuke being mature.

_~End~_

_*In mathematics, the letter "i" represents imaginary numbers. Because math wasn't confusing enough._


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Debate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Lady Monozuki:** _I thank everyone for their kind reviews. It was refreshing to read them after so much stress. Thank you for continuing to support this fanfic. I did forget to mention that I skipped quite a number of years last chapter. If I do it again, I will make sure to indicate what age they are. Please enjoy_

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Debate_

Ryoma glared at his fiancé, who happily ignored his look of death. He could imagine the elation Syuusuke felt from being at odds with him over such trivial matters. Oh, how he would like to wipe that smile off his betrothed's face.

"I don't want to serve our guests lamb roulade. We're not made of money. It's going to be expensive enough having the wedding in America."

For obvious reasons, they couldn't have the wedding in Japan. They had to get an official union in the United States, which was fortunate for them that both of them were legal citizens of both Japan and America. Ryoma had been one since birth and Syuusuke had applied for citizenship since Ryoma basically lived there during tournament season. The time apart seriously strained their relationship, but was made easier since Syuusuke had become a citizen.

"It's not like we're having a big wedding though. We can afford to feed our families something decent."

"No," Ryoma said stubbornly. "We're already flying out your parents, my parents, Nanako, Ryoga, Yumiko, Yuuta and his family. That's not cheap. They can make do with cold cut sandwiches and chips."

Hardly gourmet, but he didn't want to spend any more money than necessary. Really, it was just a small ceremony. It'd cost more to fly out the guests than the rest of the ceremony itself. Unless you counted Syuusuke's attempts to run up costs. First it had been importing trees from some country, then having limos chauffer everyone every_where_. And then renting a giant hall for their reception, which was unnecessary considering that there was only going to be twenty of them.

"But you can afford it," Syuusuke countered.

How unfair—throwing out the fact that he made millions by being a professional tennis player. He scowled. He wasn't good at debating. Which is probably why he nearly failed that class in high school.

"We don't need anything fancy. Our families aren't going to complain at having to eat sandwiches in the backyard of the house we bought."

Another expense recently. He and Syuusuke had purchased two homes—one in America and one in Japan—to live in. They had searched for weeks, trying to find the perfect home for them to start their new lives in. And that had been just as painful as this was now.

"It sounds like you've been asking Monkey King for advice," he grumbled.

His fiancé visibly brightened at the mention of Atobe Keigo. "Now there's an idea! We should let him plan this!"

"No!" he screamed. There was no way that he was going to let that rich diva come near the wedding plans. Even if he had to die to do so.

"So, then we'll be serving the roulade for dinner?" Syuusuke asked after his outburst.

He sighed. He really sucked at debating.

_~End~_

Omake:

(Takes place after Syuusuke's proposal)

"I can't believe you used super glue," Ryoma grumbled. "You didn't you just melt it to my skin?"

Syuusuke's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "If you insist," he began.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'll use morphine."

Where the hell had Syuusuke gotten morphine from?

~End~


	40. Chapter Forty: Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Lady Monozuki: **Hello. It's been forever. I am officially done with my first year of college. I wish that I had more time to write but holding down a full-time job and 17 credits was not pleasant. I am sad to announce that this is the last chapter for this story (for now). I don't have any more ideas for it at the moment but will update it if more come along. My other stories will be updated at one point but I have some health issues that I am facing in the mean time. Please continue to be patient with me. All stories will be finished at one point or another. In the mean time, please enjoy this chapter.

_Chapter Forty: Forever_

Frantically, he decorated the tables in the backyard, knowing that time was winding down until it was time for the ceremony. Mentally, he cursed Syuusuke for turning off his alarm sometime before it went off this morning, insisting that his "beautiful bride-to-be needed his beauty sleep." That had earned his fiancé a pillow to the face. Curse his fiancé for being an early riser and having a key to the house. He hoped that Fuji didn't plan on doing that every morning he had something important planned. Otherwise, Syuusuke wouldn't just have to deal with an angry Ryoma, but an angry coach as well.

The mental image of his coach chasing Syuusuke for making him late to practice delighted him. Oh, he'd love to see that one play out. Of course, he was certain that it would come to pass eventually. Given how Fuji would be moving into their house after their honeymoon. Things would certainly be interesting and different. The voices of his parents brought him out of his thoughts. He could hear them, even though they had just arrived.

"Ryoma!" his mother called.

"Out back," he replied. They had visited him in America before and knew how to get to the backyard without proper escort. Plus, they knew that he had planned to decorate the yard before the wedding by himself. His mother insisted on coming over early to help out, much to Nanjiroh's protests. His parents met him just a few seconds later.

"Oh dear, you haven't much done, have you?" his mother fretted.

"It was Syuusuke's fault. He came over early and turned off my alarm."

"Where is he?"

"I sent him to do something productive," he said. "He's out picking up the suits."

"Did you get the flowers?" his mother asked.

"On the kitchen counter," he replied. He looked up to see his father messing around with the wedding decorations. "Oyaji, go get ready, you'll just break things."

"But—" Nanjiroh started to protest.

"Anata," his mother said. That was it. His father wandered off toward the house.

"Oh, and let guests in as they arrive!" he shouted as his old man, who waved as an indication that he had heard.

With his mother, they had set up the backyard almost entirely when Syuusuke had arrived with the suits. Nanjiroh had been entertaining what guests had come in the meantime.

"Ryoma, you should go get ready."

"But what about you, mom?" he asked.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll finish here and be ready in time for the ceremony."

He nodded and went inside the house. He slipped up the stairs without being seen by the guests, and went to his room. As he closed the door, he caught sight of something frilly, lacy, and sparkly. He glared at it. It was ivory in colour, large enough to eat him, and worst of all, in his room. Where his tux _should_ be.

"So this is what the beginning of forever looks like, huh?" he growled. Why the hell had he agreed to marry Syuusuke again?

"Syuusuke!" he shouted and stalked off toward his fiancé's room. "You better have my suit with you!"

_~The End~_


End file.
